


30 Day OTP Challenge (Frostpudding Edition!)

by someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Captain Jack Sparrow - Freeform, Dancing and Singing, Darth Vader - Freeform, Everyone can sing good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frigga - Freeform, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Karaoke, Khan Noonien Singh - Freeform, Loki could play piano, Lord Voldemort - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Meme music, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Odin - Freeform, Randomness, Robert Downey Jr. - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, The Joker - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Tom plays the piano and guitar, date, donald trump - Freeform, random headcanons, random memes in different chapters, short arguement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99/pseuds/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99
Summary: IT’S 3O DAYS OF LOKI/TOM DOIN’ STUFF TOGETHER!! Whether they be going on a date, holding hands, making out...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) All of that stuff! I bet you’ll like this! But if not then that’s fine. It’s my first fanfic tho..(I must succ at writing) XDAnd some of my headcanons for them is involved in this fanfic so I hope you won’t get confused if you see things that don’t match up to the characters/celebrities. Pfft, and I know my writing style sucks...so yeah. You can bash or give me some advice and I’ll deal with it. Anyways, enjoy this fanfic!





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, my first fanfic....sorry if this series doesn’t go well....I never written fluff or smut but I’ll try my best. Heheh. Anyways, Frostpudding could be my OTP but I’ll try to write other stuff on my other weird OTPS too. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and I know the first chapter doesn’t make sense. Since Loki is originally a Jotunn, maybe his hands could be cold.....but Tom’s hands in this chapter are becoming cold. So will he become more cold if Loki takes his hand? But anyways....enjoy.
> 
> *Loki belongs to Marvel and the MCU and possibly Scandinavia.  
> *Tom Hiddleston is an actual real life person  
> Don’t get me copyright people! I listed where the character belongs and who the real life person is based on!

It was a pretty cold evening in the city, stores were still open, so as restaurants. People laughing with their friends, parents tightening their children’s jackets, couples holding hands...all of that stuff in a pretty, cold, evening.

One couple in particular were strolling around the city after eating in the city’s best restaurant. One of the men walking together, was the one and only...Tom Hiddleston!

He was wearing a blue coat over his white-button up T-shirt, with dark slacks, and dress shoes, looking very clean and elegant but in a simple way.

Next to Tom was...almost everyone’s favourite villain/anti-hero...Loki. His raven-black hair was in it’s long slicked-back style, making him look elegant and evil at the same time. (Like from the movies, lol.)

Loki was wearing his usual armour from  _The Avengers,_ and he didn’t care if other mortals were glancing at him with confused expressions. He felt comfortable and powerful with it.

They felt full but content after eating so they’re now walking home which they’re going soon, but they wanted to explore for a bit.

“Very nice evening isn’t it?” Tom asked. “It is indeed,” Loki replies.

They were walking beside shops now, a little bit of wind blowing in their hair.

”Do you feel cold, love?” Tom asked his lover. ”No, not at all... how about you?” Loki asked.

”Well, since I don’t have any gloves, my hands are kind of getting cold...” Tom replied while stuffing his hands in his coat’s pockets.

 _Brother suggested to take someone’s hand whenever they seek comfort or...warmth._ Loki thought.

Loki saw his lover starting to shiver, then made a go at Thor’s advice. “Thomas...darling, would you like me to hold your hand?” Loki asked.

The expression on Tom’s face made Loki so proud of himself. Tom’s face lit up when his lover asked to hold his cold hand.

“Loki, of course you can, darling!” Tom smiled while he released his left hand from his pocket.

Their fingers interlaced when Loki held Tom’s cold hand, sharing his warmth with him. 

Tom started to warm up after they joined hands. “How does it feel?” Loki asked, smirking at Tom.

“I’m starting to feel warm now. I was actually going to ask you but then, you asked me!” Tom grinned.

Tom’s response made Loki blush slightly. He was glad he followed his big-brother’s dating advice.

“Oh Thomas, always like a gentleman, how come you didn’t ask me first?” Loki questioned, still smirking at him.

“Loki...I wanted you to think like a gentleman when the right moment comes, like right now.” Tom said, reaching Loki’s cheek and caressing it.

Loki sighed at Tom’s loving caress against his pale cheek.

“Really love? Oh Thomas, you’re always so patient...” Loki gently took Tom’s hand touching his cheek and placed his lips on his knuckles, giving him a kiss on it.

That made Tom extremely proud of the god, he never thought he could be so gentle and loving to mortals even though he wants to subjugate them and make them kneel. But Tom was different, since Loki is narcissistic, he will like people who look just like him, Tom for example.

When Tom first saw Loki, that shocked him so hard. He thought that he was just a villain he played and knew he didn’t existed. But Tom on his few interviews said that he ‘loved him’ which he actually does.

“Loki-darling...that was so impressive! Your hand-kiss was absolutely breathtaking and so gentleman like,” Tom sighed as he framed his lover’s face with his now-warm hands. 

Loki leaned his head close to Tom’s, his mouth slightly opening then, pressed his lips against Tom’s. Tom closed his eyes, and placed his hands on the god’s shoulders, opening his mouth slightly as well. Loki’s warm pink tongue made it’s way in Tom’s mouth, finding his own. Tom moaned softly when his lover’s tongue started to explore his own mouth. He did the same. They made soft sounds of pleasure when Loki decided to break their kiss and catch their breath.

“So, we are now heading for home?” The god asked holding his lover’s hand and interlacing them again.

“Yes love,” Tom replied lovingly, kissing Loki’s pale cheek, making him blush again.

They continued to walk hand in hand, going back to Tom’s house, smiling and talking with each other while the sun starts to set for nightfall to come in.

 **Next chapter...**  

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a peaceful afternoon inside of Tom's house. Loki and Tom didn't know what to do so they decided to cuddle on the couch, flirting with each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another day of The 30 Day OTP Challenge! I hope you guys will also like this chapter like the first one! But if this sucks, then you can tell me....Anyways, I'll try my best to write fluff. Enjoy!

The sun was blazing through the curtains, giving light inside of the dimmed living room. Soft Bossa Nova music was playing from the radio, on top of a small white table against the wall.

Sitting on the couch was a blond man with short curly hair, wearing a blue button-up shirt with black slacks. His usual casual style, but he looked proper and elegant at the same time. The man was an actor named...Tom Hiddleston!

Tom was reading a book, all cozy in his living room. The music adding a delightful and calm presence in the room. Tom was waiting for a special visitor, who is a villain/anti-hero with a horde of fangirls on his side. The actor was waiting for a visit from Loki... _oh, his beloved villain._

Tom thought of how tall, dark, and handsome his lover looked like. Oh, how his long, black hair was perfectly slicked behind his ears, his charming but menacing smile, the way his blue/green eyes gaze possessively with a hint of tenderness at Tom's own blue eyes, his pale, good-looking face and the sharpness of his cheekbones.  _Even though he's evil, he's quite adorable..._ Tom mused.

To his surprise, he heard a loud knock on the door. "Finally, he's here," Tom whispered. He opened the door and there standing in of him was...Loki!

Tom grinned when he saw his lover in his usual armour from  _The Avengers_   although Loki could wear Midgardian attire sometimes. (Like his elegant and classy suit and tie he wore in Stuttgart, Germany.)

"Hello love, it's a pleasure to come and visit you again." Loki said happily with a grin on his face. _Mm, looking delicious today, Pet_ _..._ Loki thought pervertedly, his mouth curving to the left."I am so glad you've come to visit me again, darling. Come, let's go inside." Tom replied happily as he gently took Loki's hand, interlacing their fingers.

Loki saw how beautiful Tom's house looked. All the books on the shelf was neatly in place, the floor was clean, how the furniture matched the carpets, all of the that stuff. He could hear the radio playing soft Bossa Nova music from the distance, how the sunlight danced in the dimmed living room, he felt cozy and welcomed. Letting go of his lover's hand, he went to sit on the couch. He reached for the T.V remote and founded the news channel and chuckled softly when he saw Donald Trump wrestling on the T.V. "Oooh, it's that ugly orange again,"

Tom went to turn the radio off, then joined Loki on the couch. "What's he up to? Still wanting to install a wall?" Tom laughed. "Hmm, I guess so. He still doesn't know how to rule a government, maybe I will go and teach his people instead..." Loki said with an evil tone on his voice, his mouth turning into a small wicked grin.

Tom giggled when Loki said wanting to be president of America, but he remembered when the god attempted to take over New York, so if he ran for president, it would be his second attempt on world domination. (Imagine the world where Loki actually succeeded in taking over our planet. What will our daily lives would be if we were living under his rule.)

"Huh," Loki sighed, "There is nothing interesting in this Midgardian screen-entertainment," He switched the channel to Food Network, then to a Drama channel, and a movie channel.

He sighed again and turned off the TV, looking at Tom, he asked, "So, any plans this afternoon, Thomas?"

But Tom was distracted... he gazed at Loki's handsome face, thinking about the way he kisses his lips and neck, how he traced his fingers on his toned and fit body, the way he bites his neck whenever they ~~_fuck_~~  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). With confusion, Loki asked, "Darling, are you okay?" 

“Oh Loki,” Tom sighed, “I was just looking at how beautiful you are. Also thinking about your skin against mine...you are simply so adorable.” Tom admitted, scooching close to Loki.

“And you, my love...” Loki responded, sitting very close with Tom, heads touching together, “Are simply gorgeous like I am, but also thoughtful and self-assured...”

Both Tom and Loki glanced at each other with passion in their eyes, slowly, their lips both met, it was rather a soft kiss, light as a feather. “Come, why don’t we take a nap?” Loki suggested, lying on his back. Tom nodded his head and placed his head against the god’s chest.

Loki ran his hand against Tom’s back, slightly massaging him, then ran his fingers on Tom’s soft blond hair. Tom reaches Loki’s cheek and caressed it softly. “I love you,” He whispered lovingly against his lover’s chest. “I love you too, my precious mortal,” kissing Tom’s forehead, making him smile. He was indeed, so blessed to have his lover visit him again, and to spend time together.

“You are mine Thomas, always remember that.” Loki said possesively, although Tom could hear the love in that soft voice of his. “I will always remember that, Loki. I’m always yours.” taking the villain’s other hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing his knuckles, earning a warm smile from him. 

They moved closer and shared another feather-like kiss. “Sleep my love, I feel exhausted,” Loki said sleepily. “Sweet dreams darling.” Tom replied, starting to feel exhausted as well.

They both adjusted their positions until they were comfortable, then after a few moments, sleep started to take over them.

**Next chapter...**

 


	3. Gaming/Watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom decided to spend time together again, this time by watching a movie! But they don't know what to watch...maybe watching a Marvel movie? Harry Potter? Probably a Disney one? What about horror? Wait and see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 3 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! I hope you guys will also enjoy this. I'll try to do my best!  
> P.S- I don't really know horror movies that much so plz don't kill me horror fanatics. Thanks! 
> 
> And I am sorry for not posting it on June, 27, 2018. I was busy, that’s why I posted it today, June 28, 2018. I’ma start Day 4 tomorrow and finish it at the same day. Keep yo eyes open my lads!

It was such a lovely night, the skies are clear, the moon is shining, street lights were on, but wait... it was also a perfect night for a movie! Meanwhile, a blond, good-looking actor named Tom Hiddleston, was setting the T.V on, while warming popcorn on the microwave. Tom was waiting for Loki... again, but this night, he's going to stay in Tom's house.

Tom was dressed up in a simple white button-up, long-sleeved, T-shirt, the sleeves pulled neatly up to his elbows, he was also wearing dark jeans, and his blond, short, curly hair neatly combed. He was humming to [Wave by Tom Jobim](https://youtu.be/KayJhFGD7IA) while he adjusted the DVD’s plugs.

When Tom completed assembling the cables, he took a step back, lightly scratching his short blond curls, to admire his hard work. Also to check if he has forgotten to plug something. Then after a few seconds, he heard a knock on the door. Tom smoothed his hair while he speed-walked to the door, feeling excited, a smile forming on his mouth. And there he was... Loki of Asgard, still burdened with glorious purpose.

Loki was wearing something different tonight, it wasn’t his usual armour from  _The Avengers._ This time, he was wearing his suit and tie from Stuttgart, Germany. But he didn’t bring his sceptre along. Loki looked extremely elegant, also powerful in his different attire.

The sight of Loki wearing something  _so_   _elegant_ made Tom bit his lip. “Mm, you look like a snack,” He purred, also winking at him. Loki chuckled. “Why thank you, Thomas. I suppose you’ve been thinking all day of what I’ll wear for this special night,” growling lowly. “Why don’t you come inside? I’ll go get the popcorn before you’re seated,” Tom said.

Loki went inside of Tom’s house, admiring how it looked. He gently pulled his green and gold scarf and hooked it on a coat hanger, then he proceeded to the living room and sat on the couch. Tom came back with the popcorn, butter already added. He placed the buttered popcorn on top of the coffee table, then went to turn the T.V on. "What are we going to watch, Thomas?" Loki asked, grabbing a piece of buttered popcorn. "I'm not sure yet, Loki. Maybe a movie where I'm featured in?" 

Loki smiled. "Like what?" grabbing another handful of popcorn. "Hmm,  _The Avengers?_ I am in that movie. How about  _Iron Man 2?_ Or  _Pirates Of The Caribbean? Harry Potter? IT by Stephen King?_ Something that grabs your interest," Tom replied, searching for movies on the DVD shelf that may interest them.

"Possibly  _The Avengers?"_ Loki suggested, "I would be incredibly pleased to see my handsome face in your T.V screen," He purred, winking at Tom.

"Ehehehe, I would love to darling, but I thought we could see something a little different." He humbly suggested.

"I think you're right!" Loki agreed, "Why not a horror film then? Seems to fit tonight's ambience..." He mumbled in a slightly creepy tone.

Now, Tom was indeed featured in a horror movie before, but watching horror movies at night wasn't his forte. He would rather watch them in the morning, but he also didn't want to disappoint Loki.

"Okay, if that's what you'd like then," Tom said, a little anxious. Loki heard the slight anxious tone in his lover's voice. "You seem scared, my pet. There's no need to worry, I will be here," He soothed, a small smile appearing on his lips. Loki's soothing words made Tom feel better. "Well then," He grinned, "Any suggestions?"

Loki went to the DVD shelf where Tom was, then they both started to search for horror films. There were various titles such as  _The Night On Elm Street, Psycho, The Shining, Child's Play, etc._ But then, they decided to watch Stephen King's IT, the 2017 version.

Once Tom inserted the IT DVD on the player, he quickly jumped back to the couch, sitting very close to Loki.

Loki turned off the lights using his telekinesis/magic, adding a creepy effect. He also conjured a blanket with his magic and shared it with his lover. "Thanks, love." Tom whispered, giving Loki a quick kiss on his cheek. His mouth formed into a small-smile at Tom's cheek-kiss. "Oh Thomas, you're always ever so sweet. Why don't we cuddle here?" He suggested kindly (odd, eh).  _He’s so sweet, but he’s so misunderstood..._ Tom mused, delighted at Loki’s kindness.

Even though Loki could be evil, he could be kind to whoever he loves like Tom Hiddleston, and his mother Frigga. Though he still hates his brother Thor and father Odin, deep inside...he loves and cares about them too.

 “How do you feel now, pet?” Loki asked. “Absolutely comfortable, love.” Tom replied, smiling at him.

There were some scaring scenes in the movie, and Tom didn't feel frightened when he was cuddling next to his lover. Loki on the other hand, has never seen a horror film before but he loved the idea of death, gore, psychos, and all of that stuff. He finds the antagonist, which is Pennywise, to be interesting. The god thought Pennywise and he to be quite... similar; evil, shape-shifters, losing to a team of heroes/heroic children, voluminous hair-styles (lol), smiling creepily, psychotic, etc.

  _I must introduce myself to Pennywise one day, then maybe...WE SHALL DOMINATE THE WORLD TOGETHER AND MAKE PEOPLE KNEEL! Or float...whatever he likes..._ Loki thought evily.

"I'd say, Pennywise and I would make a great team," Loki whispered to Tom. "I knew I wasn't the only one who thought so too!" Tom agreed. And they resumed their focus on the movie, waiting to see what happens.

* * *

"Finally, it's over," Tom said quietly, shutting the T.V off. "I can't believe those children ACTUALLYdefeated a killer-clown like that! At least they did not use special powers like  _those_ Avengers..." Loki sneered. Tom chuckled at his lover’s opinion. "Oh gosh, what a long day..." He said while he stretched. He picks up the empty bowl and went to the kitchen and placed it on the sink while Loki extinguished the little mess and blankets with his green-magic.

”Shall we go to bed now?” Tom suggested, his eyes feeling heavy. “Oh, I would love too,” Loki replied, feeling sleepy as well. The two clasped their hands lovingly together and proceeded to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

**Next chapter...**

 

 

 


	4. On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Loki decided to go eat somewhere for the morning...  
> (I succ at writing summaries, don't kill me writing-fanatics!)  
> I know this chapter's gonna suck......T_T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE! This time...Going on a date! Sorry for posting day 3 pretty late....I was busy. I will try to finish this today! Otherwise, enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, the beginning of this chapter is inspired by ‘Merry Christmas, Thomas’ by fairiel, that’s why it sounds familiar! It’s a good fanfic. You must read it!  
> WARNINGS: CONTAINS SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> And want to hear a little NSFW headcanon about FrostPudding/Tomki?  
> Here it is: Loki is usually the dominant one (top/seme) and Tom is the submissive one (bottom/uke) whenever they have 'Shrexy Shrex' (sex).( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Don't worry, I don't mean the BDSM way! XD ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)  
> And remember, this is just only my opinion. So please don't murder me! XD

Rays of sunlight were peering through the curtains inside the bedroom, gently touching Tom’s face, waking him up from his sleep. He slowly sat up on his bed and stretched his arms. 

While stretching, he looked around at his room, all neat and tidy, but ...he couldn’t find Loki...

 _He was beside me when we slept...he couldn’t have left without saying goodbye..._ Tom thinks, scratching his head lightly.

But then, he heard a very familiar laugh in the distance, outside the dark hallway. ”Good morning Thomas, you assumed that I’ve left you while you were resting?” The silhouette crooned.

The silhouette now entered Tom’s room, revealing himself. The dark and slightly menacing figure outside Tom’s door was the God of Mischief...almost everyone’s favourite villain...Loki. He was already wearing his usual armour from _The Avengers._

"You really thought I left you without bidding farewell, my Thomas?” Loki chuckled. “Well, I thought you had to leave for Asgard or something...” Tom replied, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Loki sat on his bed next to him, running his pale fingers against Tom’s naked chest and moved them to his neck.

Tom shivered at Loki’s cold touch, but he liked it as well.“Ohh,” Tom moaned quietly. “Your touches are so chilling...” 

Loki’s fingers went up to Tom’s slightly, messy, short curls and played with them for a while then slowly, pulled the actor’s head down a little, revealing the rest of his neck. He ran a finger on Tom’s smooth neck, making him gasp, then Loki buried his head, finding his sweet spot.

He founded the spot and licked it, and bit the mortal's neck gently. "Ahhhh..." Tom keened, gently tugging on Loki's glorious, slicked-back hair, making him growl quietly. A few droplets of blood came out of the love-bite and Loki cleaned it with his pink tongue. 

"Did that made you better, darling?" Loki purred softly in Tom's ear. "Oh yes, it was amazing," He replied, while stroking Loki's long black hair gently. "I should have pushed you down the bed and start our love-making," Loki purred yet again. "Mm, I wish we could do it now but, I feel terribly hungry..." Tom chuckled. "Do you want me to get something for you?" Loki asked, getting up to his feet.

"I was wondering, do you want to eat somewhere else?" suggested Tom. "Why, that sounds like a delightful plan!" Loki exclaimed. "Come along now," He said, holding Tom's hand, interlacing their fingers lovingly.

Tom stepped out of his sheets, exposing his nakedness. "Mmm, you look pleasurable," Loki purred again, eyeing him hungrily. "Why don't you cover up now?" he added, going to Tom's closet, picking out jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket, handing it to him. Tom went to a drawer and picked out his underwear.

After Tom dressed up, the god led him to the front door of Tom's house. Then, they started heading to the city which was near Tom's home.

* * *

Once they reached the city, they started to look for places to eat breakfast. Eventually, they founded a café, where few people inside were enjoying the peaceful morning. After they took their table and took their orders, Loki turned to Tom. "This is such an unexpected date, Thomas, I thought it's a little too early, but it's delightful at this time." He said, while stroking his knuckles gently.

Tom's mouth curved into a small smile. "Ehehehe, I thought so too, and you're right, Loki, it is simply relaxing at this time of the day." he responded, clutching his hand with his.

The villain's emerald/azure eyes and the other pair of sky-blue eyes, which belonged to the mortal, stared lovingly at each other. But then, their waiter appeared on their table, plates filled with food.

"Oh gods, this must taste good like what I've expected," Loki said, observing the waffle with his fork. "Mm, it's delicious, Loki! Try it!" Tom said, smiling at him.

Loki took a piece of the waffle and carefully placed it inside his mouth. It took him a few seconds to get used to the taste and then, "This waffle...I like it... I want...ANOTHER!" Loki shouted merrily, smashing the plate to the ground, interrupting the other customers enjoying their meals.

Tom chuckled nervously, “Uh Loki, we don’t do that here,” helping the waiter pick up the broken plate pieces off the ground.

“We would be willing to serve another plate of waffle if you called us to your table politely.” The waiter informed the raven-haired god. “Odin’s Beard...” Loki cursed.

“I deeply apologize to you and this cafe’s property, he’s from another place so that’s why his mannerisms are quite different.” Tom explained to the waiter while shaking her hand.

“Oh god, I just realized you’re... Tom Hiddleston! Is that really you? Oh god, I can’t believe-“ she fangirled.

“And you must be Loki! Oh god, why didn’t I-“ she gasped, starting to faint, Loki catches her before she landed on the ground. The waiter opened her eyes and was so shocked to find herself being held by the god.

“Ehehehe, of course I am Loki, the one and only,” he laughed, shaking her hand. The waiter talked about how much she adores Tom Hiddleston and Loki, also with Tom’s other characters. They also took a picture with her, also with a few fans inside the cafe. 

After they ate their breakfast, the two chatted away while heading for Tom's home. As promised, Loki and Tom went inside the bedroom, closing the door behind them for privacy and to muffle sounds of their love-making. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Next Chapter...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I will be going on an editing spree for obvious reasons. Keep out for the changes! - Someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tom was walking down the rainy streets after watching a movie premiere, he gets an unexpected surprise from someone...  
> (Oh boi, I succ at writing summaries XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 5 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! Well, hope I’ll make this good. Enjoy!

Oh my... it’s raining, Tom thought while opening his clear umbrella.

The actor walked out of the theatre, then to his expectation, he saw flashes from cameras, screaming and squealing, few papers getting shoved in front of his face, e.t.c

Tom did his usual routine: signing photographs, taking pictures with fans, talking to them, etc. Other actors and actresses were doing the same when they got out of the theatre.

After Tom interacted with fans, he thought of going for a walk in the rain, wanting fresh air after the two hour movie premiere.

Walking down the rainy streets, he unleashes his thoughts and plans that he will do in the later days.

His lover wasn’t with him or in his house this week. Loki felt homesick and wanted to go back to Asgard to visit his family and relax. Tom was pretty used to long-distance relationships, he knew that Loki would come back after a week, or month.

While Tom was thinking of his next film to work on, he felt that something, or someone was behind him.  _Maybe it was a cat or raccoon..._ he guessed.

He caught a whiff of hair-gel coming from the back, someone was behind him. “Good evening, love.” an evil voice drawled. Tom instantly recognized who it was...Loki. The actor turned around and saw the villain/anti-hero, wearing his usual armour, and smirking at him. 

“Loki...you’re back,” Tom gasped, clutching his chest with a hand. Loki nodded at him. “Of course I am. I thought of paying you a little visit.” The god said as he gently took Tom’s umbrella out of his hand.

Tom felt a little mistreated about Loki’s action. He thought he was trying to be a ‘gentleman’ when he didn’t have to take his umbrella like that.

Before Tom could ask for his umbrella, Loki took one of the actor’s hands and twirled him around, making him lean backwards after the twirl. “Loki...” He breathed, surprised by the little dance, still holding the god’s hand.

Amused at the mortal’s expression, Loki pulled Tom close to his own lips, then slowly, the two shared a loving kiss...in the rain.

The god and the mortal’s tongues played with each other roughly, Loki decided to bite Tom’s bottom lip, earning a subtle moan from him. He wrapped his arms around the villain’s shoulders, while Loki held the umbrella, hovering it above them, as he coils another arm around Tom’s waist.

Loki lent forward, deepening their kiss, Tom wrapped one of his legs around his lover’s, supporting himself so he won’t fall.

And they finally part away, breathless from the kiss. “I love you, Thomas.” Loki muttered, still holding Tom’s waist.

The actor placed his hands on the villain/anti-hero’s chest, “I love you too, Loki.” Tom replied, a tender smile appearing.

The two looked at each other lovingly, Tom moved his hands from his chest to frame Loki’s good-looking face. “I will make sure to visit you again, pet.” the god smirked, giving Tom’s umbrella back.

“Well then, goodbye, dear.” Tom said, still smiling.

Loki stole another kiss from Tom, then after bidding him ‘goodbye’, the god dissolved into green magic, teleporting back to Asgard.

Tom stood for a while, his bottom lip still throbbing from the kiss, he liked how Loki claimed him with a tiny bite on his lip...or neck. He liked that kind of pain. 

Then Tom turned around and walked back to the theatre. Once he climbed in the car, he thought of the kiss, while on the way for his home, secretly wanting more...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Next Chapter...**

 

 


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom decided to try each other's clothes because they were...bored.  
> (I still succ at writing summaries XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 6 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! Well, I'll try to make this good if I can. XD  
> ENJOY AND KEEP YO EYES OPEN FOR MORE....( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> And sorry if I confused you with the "Loki" and "Tom" switch....lol.

"I'm bored," sighed Tom, walking towards the couch next to Loki who was reading a book. The god finished the last paragraph of his book then said, "I've completed this book right now, Thomas. And I also have nothing to do." shutting the book and placing it on the table.

The god recently returned from his visit on Asgard, wanting to visit his beloved mortal again and today, he wanted to try something new with him... _trying each other's clothes._

"Thomas, do you want to try something new?" Loki asked. "What do you mean?" Tom questioned. "Come with me," the villain ushered, holding Tom's hand. 

"Uh Loki, I think it's a little too early for... _sex._ " Tom said nervously once they reached the bedroom. "Oh, I did not intend that." Loki chuckled.  _Although, I want too..._ he thought pervertedly.

"Then why did you lead me here?" the actor asked, still a little nervous. Sometimes, Tom didn't knew what Loki's up to, since the trickster could be unpredictable.

"You know Thomas, I was thinking of how I'll look with your own garments." Loki replied, opening Tom's closet.

"Oh...wonderful plan! I would also like to see how I look like with your armour on." smiled Tom, "Also with your suit and scarf.” he added.

Obviously, Tom portrays Loki in the movies, he already knew what it felt like in Asgardian armour; uncomfortable, hard to get on, hot, etc. He was more comfortable when he wore the suit while filming the Stuttgart scene. But since it's been a long time, he's forgotten the feeling of leather and metal, but now since the god mentioned about their clothes-switching, that made him completely excited to wear it again. 

The god's armour dissolved into Tom's clothing; a dark blue button-up long sleeved shirt, dark slacks, and dress shoes then turned to the mirror, admiring his reflection. "You have a keen sense of style, Thomas." the raven-haired said. "Ehehehe, thank you, love." Tom smiled, staring at his lover wearing his own clothes. "Oh gods, I've forgotten about you...here, let me change you." 

Loki's green-magic dissolved Tom's outfit into his own armour. The actor felt tight and uncomfortable once he had the armour on, it was that same feeling he got every time he wore it on set. He went towards the mirror and checked himself out.

"It's been ages since I wore this on set." Tom said, turning around so he could see his back. "I can change your whole appearance if you'd like." Loki offered. 

 _Sounds like a great idea!_ Tom thought. "Sure, go ahead!" the actor grinned. Loki used his magic once again and changed the mortal's whole appearance, making him look like the god.

The magic did really worked, now Tom looked like a duplicate of Loki.

"Do you want to try the battle armour? Also the helmet?" the villain offered again. Tom was really fond of this new experience, in an ecstatic voice he said, "Oh yes please."

Loki smirked at "Loki's" reply, then used magic to change "the god's" appearance for the third time. 

"Oh man, I missed wearing this!" he said, touching the helmet's horns.

"Loki" made devil signs with his hands in front of the mirror, smiling at his foolery.

"I must change myself too," Loki said. Then he too also changed his appearance, making him look like the actor. "Tom" ran his hand against the short, blond hair, feeling the softness. "Ehehehe, my hair is still so soft." he chuckled.

"The actor" touched his stubble, admiring the roughness, then he made an impression of himself. "Ohohoho, I'm the bad guy!" mimicked "Tom".

"The god" laughed at his impression, then turning to the mirror, "Loki" made a go. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled, in the end, you'll always kneel."

"Tom" and "Loki" laughed extremely hard, their sides hurting. They continued their little game, taking turns. "LOKI'D!" -'Tom' shouted. "KNEEL!"- 'Loki' hollered.

The two continued to exchange lines, killing their boredom up by impersonating each other/wearing each other's clothing.

 

**Next Chapter...**


	7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom are bored...again. Instead of imitating each other, they decided to cosplay as other people.  
> (i succ at writing summaries ;w;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 7 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! Now, I actually have no idea how to write this. So I think this chapter will be short.....and it won’t make any sense and could suck too. Just sayin'! Anyway, ENJOY! And keep yo eyes open mah dudes/dudettes
> 
> P.S - This chapter is similar to the previous one: trying each other’s clothes. Hope you won’t get confused, I’m adding this “” (quotation marks) to the names.

It's another boring day for Loki and Tom, they were still thinking of what they'll do to 'kill' some time.

"How about watching a movie, love?" the actor suggested.

"I assure we've gone through every film in the shelf." Loki replied, jerking his head slightly to the DVD shelf.

Tom sighed, again he tried thinking of other ways to kill their boredom, then suddenly, he thought of an idea, similar to the one they tried the other day.

"Loki...you remember what we did yesterday?" he asked.

"Um, yes?" the god answered confusingly.

"Do you want to do it again? This time by impersonating other people?" Tom suggested.

Loki thought of the idea and said, "Oh yes...but what is it called?" he asked. Tom was confused on the last part, but then, a memory came to him. 

_Tom was signing photographs, taking pictures, talking to fans, e.t.c when he arrived at the red carpet. He continued to walk down and interact with fans when he reached a person, wearing a Loki costume which looked so accurate, like the movies. "Kneel,” the impersonator ordered. The actor obliged excitedly, then he knelt before the impersonator. Turns out that person was a famous cosplayer! They were so amazed at Tom's obedience. The cosplayer then introduced them-selves and so on. After the wonderful encounter, Tom continued to sign and take pictures with his fans, feeling incredibly happy._

Tom came back to reality, then he answered Loki's question, "It's called cosplaying." he grinned.

"I see tons of mortals participating in that kind of action," the trickster said.

"You know, a lot of fans cosplay as you," the actor replied, turning to his lover. "Really... mortals imitating my gloriousness..." Loki muttered.

"Well, not all of them are trying to ruin you. I assure most of them don't do that which I think they never will. They are just showing their love for you by doing those things like drawing me or, you." Tom explained, looking at the god lovingly.

"I never thought mortals could do such compassionate...things." Loki said, really astonished.

The actor smiled at the words he said to the god. He knew his fans think Loki is misunderstood for the actions he did. But he didn’t want to tell him, fearing that the god will become confused, then... rage. 

Suddenly, Loki stood up. “Shall we go to the room now?” Tom nodded and offered his hand, the god held it and led him to the bedroom.

“So, is there anyone you want to impersonate for the sake of our amusement?” Loki asked.

Tom paused for a while, thinking of someone he always wanted to impersonate. But there are many, but he wanted to try and impersonate Thor.

“I would like to see myself as your brother.” answered Tom.

“Ehehehe, sure.” Loki chuckled. Using his magic, he replaced Tom’s whole appearance as Thor.

‘Thor’ stood in front of the mirror, admiring his muscular body and glorious long, blond, locks. Then he lifted his hammer, pretending to bash something.

Loki laughed at Tom impersonating his brother. Making it even funnier when he said a few lines. 

“You are an old man and a fool!” sneered ‘Thor’. 

Loki decided to shape-shift into Odin. Then, he retorted. “You are unworthy!” 

‘Odin’ and ‘Thor’ continued to blabber at each other, but since it was getting more funny, they both fell to the floor, sides hurting from laughter. 

“Father, can we go to a convention, like Comic-Con?” suggested ‘Thor’. 

“Where’s the address?” asked ‘Odin’. 

“You could teleport there, right?” 

“Oh, right. Well, let’s go son.”

* * *

The Asgardian gods appeared in front of the convention centre.

“This is the place where Loki went...” said ‘Thor’, turning his head to eye the whole centre. 

‘Odin’ chuckled. The god and the mortal now seriously pretended to be them, speaking like Thor and Odin, mentioning people that the real Thor and Odin  **ACTUALLY** know. 

“Come along son, we must enter now before the cosplayers see us.” insisted ‘Odin’.

Cosplayers awed at the sight of ‘Odin’ and his son. Thinking their costumes were highly accurate to the movies. Little did they know that they were actually Tom Hiddleston and Loki.

“This is so much fun,” murmured ‘Thor’.

“I agree with you son, tricking people is one of my hobbies.” - ‘Odin’ replied.

They both quietly laughed, thinking of how uncharacteristic Odin would be if ‘tricking people’ were one of his hobbies. 

‘Thor’ and ‘Odin’ spent three hours inside the convention, taking pictures with other cosplayers and getting compliments on how “highly accurate” their costumes were.

‘Odin’ lied about getting the costumes from the MCU because they were such big fans of the movies. And the company appreciated their love and sent two costumes for the fans.

The cosplayers were astonished by such generosity and recognition from the company. Now they wanted costumes from the MCU by doing the same: confessing their love for the Marvel movies by emailing the company.

* * *

When they teleported back to the bedroom, ‘Odin’ changed himself and ‘Thor’ to their original appearance. 

“That was loads of fun,” Tom breathed, falling to the bed, incredibly tired from cosplaying as Thor. 

“It was completely exhausting impersonating my father.” Loki said, sitting on the bed, massaging his forehead. “Shall we rest for the night then?” Tom asked. “I would love too,” Loki replied, slipping into the sheets. Tom did the same. “Goodnight, pet.” The god whispered. “Sweet dreams, love.” The actor murmured.

**Next Chapter...**


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god and the mortal FINALLY now what to do for the day...by shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 8 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! And look, I’m almost running out of ideas for the next few chapters, but there’s some that I wanna do right away, like Day: 12, 20, 25, 26, 27, 29, and 30.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (u know what it is)
> 
> I don’t know, maybe I won’t be doing 30 days, I’m not sure if you’re allowed to skip days or something. But I hope I’ll attempt to write the whole list....hehehe. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I think this chapter's gonna be short because I don't have any ideas for Day 8, so please, don't murder me! ENJOY!

Morning light was peering through the curtains of the dark room, it must be a beautiful day. Outside, the skies where clear, the sun was in full glory, no clouds were spotted in the gorgeous, clear, blue sky, it was indeed, an absolutely beautiful day.

In the dark room, was of course, a bed with two people, peacefully sleeping, but then, one of the men slowly opened his emerald/azure eyes. He stirred for a bit and saw the sunlight peering through the curtains. 

 _It must be glorious outside..._ Loki thinks.

A strand of black hair was in front of his pale face, the rest of his hair was still slicked-back, but slightly messy. He smoothed the strand back to it’s spot, then glanced at the other person sleeping beside him. 

 _Oh gods, he's simply beautiful when asleep..._ Loki mused, smiling at his sleeping lover.

He looked just like the god, handsome, yes, except the hair was different. (Not to be mistaken as twins) His hair was a dark blond colour, with short curls. 

Loki lowered his face, close to Tom’s then, pressed his lips against his own. 

“Good morning, love.” the villain crooned. Tom’s mouth curved into a small smile then slowly, opened his eyes, looking at his lover. “Good morning, darling.” The actor grinned, returning a kiss. “Any plans for today?” Loki asked.

“Oh yes, we’re going shopping today,” Tom replied.

The god looked at him, relieved. He was glad Tom thought of something to do for a beautiful day instead of being stuck inside.

"Well, then. Why don't we get dressed up now?" Loki said, stepping out of the sheets. Instantly, he was wearing a suit and tie, different from the one he wore in Stuttgart, he wasn't wearing a coat and scarf this time. His rapid transformation fixed his slightly messy hair, making it slicked-back perfectly behind his ears. 

Tom got up and went to his closet, selecting a white dress shirt, and dark blue slacks. After he got dressed and smoothed his hair, they were off.

* * *

Inside the shopping centre was incredibly gorgeous. The walls were pure white, the window glasses were squeaky clean (and shiny), floors were also clean and shiny, air-conditioned, and the air smelled like lemons. "So, where do we shop?" Loki asked, admiring the view, also looking for a shop. 

"Hm, I don't know...maybe there?" Tom said, pointing at a scarf store. "Whoa, a 50% clearance on all scarves," the actor gasped. "You like scarves, don't you Loki?" Tom smirked. "You know me so well, pet. Of course, I do admire scarves!" Loki replied, entering the shop with him.

**FEW MOMENTS LATER...**

 The two walked out of the scarf store, clutching 6 bags containing scarves.

"I must bring these back on Asgard," Loki chuckled.

"Ehehehe, there is some space in my house, love." replied Tom, also chuckling softly.

"Now, anywhere else we could go?" the god asked. "We must get some groceries," the actor responded, walking to the grocery store.

* * *

"Oh goodness, that was tiring," Tom breathed, placing the many bags he carried on the floor.

"Ehehehe, it was loads of fun," Loki chuckled softly, carrying the groceries to the kitchen table.

After taking out the stuff they bought, the god and the mortal decided to cuddle on the couch and watch some T.V for the rest of the afternoon.

**Next Chapter...**


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki invited Tom to a karaoke bar since Thor asked him to join him. While inside the bar, they bumped into old and new friends. But since the bar ran out of spare rooms, they had to join someone and bring other people along...  
> (this doesn't make sense, does it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 9 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! I’ll make sure day 9 will be a good one. And also, there will be other characters in this chapter such as Thor, Captain Jack Sparrow, Lord Voldemort, Natasha Romanoff, Darth Vader, and Robert Downey Jr.
> 
> So I know other people did karaoke for this chapter and I wanna also do it, so just remember I didn’t copy other people! ENJOY!
> 
> And sorry if I posted this late.....I was trying to make it long and good.  
> *Another thing, there are some headcanons in this chapter. Look out for some! And.... try not to get confused!
> 
> P.S- This may be the longest chapter I've done.

There was a knock on the door, Tom got up from the couch and answered. He assumed it was another person because Loki left for Asgard, due to an important family meeting.

But once he opened the door...the actor saw  _him_ standing there with a smug expression on his face. “Hello Thomas, are you excited?” Loki greeted. 

“Hello love, what should I be excited for? Is there a party on Asgard?” Tom questioned. 

“No, we’re going to a karaoke bar! My brother invited me with no explanation and I don’t know what we do in there.” The god replied in a slight impatient tone. 

“Wonderful! At least we don’t have to stay inside with nothing to do. And what you do in a karaoke bar is sing. You sing a song that you pick or others can do it for you as a dare, and you score points depending how good you are.” Tom excitedly explained. 

“Huh, singing...” Loki grumbled.

A moment of pause was hanging between them, then...

“Loki-darling, I think you’ll be amazing there. I’m very sure your voice is incredible.” The actor cooed, staring into the god’s deep green/blue eyes. 

“Y-you’re sure about this?” The villain said barely audible. 

“Of course love,” Tom replied lovingly, cupping Loki’s cheek, he lent forward and planted a small kiss. 

“Oh Thomas, you are so incredibly sweet,” Loki said.

He suddenly grabbed Tom’s firm butt and pulled him close to his body. Loki lent closer and placed his lips on Tom’s own.

Loki parts his lips and slid his pink tongue inside of Tom’s mouth. Like always, a moan issued from the actor’s throat, pleased by the slippery force. Tom did the same, making his lover groan quietly, Loki catches the actor’s bottom lip and bit it, earning a whimper from him.

This kiss similar to the one they did in the rain a few days ago, but they still loved how it felt, the two were obviously hungry for more.

Loki and Tom separated their faces slowly, small smiles on their kiss-swollen lips. 

“So, what time we will go?” Tom asked, placing his hands on the trickster’s shoulders. 

“No worries pet, Thor will pick us up around afternoon.” Loki responded, hands now clutching on Tom’s hips. 

“I’m guessing, around 4 or 5?” The actor said, still not sure about the plan. 

“Yes, he told me he’s arriving here around that time.” The god replied. 

“Very well then, I’m excited.” Tom grinned. “Why don’t you come inside, it’s still a few hours.” He suggested. The god agreed on the suggestion then went inside with the actor.

* * *

 "Gods, he's taking forever..." Loki growled, scowling at the window. Then a few moments later, he heard a knock on the door. "FINALLY!" The god exclaimed. 

He opened the door and without a greeting from the person, Loki felt his body being squeezed tightly by massive arms.

"Oh Loki, I missed you so much!" Thor cried, still hugging his little brother.

"B-brother, s-stop! I c-can't breath!" Loki gasped, desperate for air. The thunder god finally let his brother go and went to hug the mortal.

"And you must be my brother's lover!" The hero cried again, squeezing Tom.

“I am so amazed to see you, Thor!” The actor greeted, hugging him. 

“You must invite me to your wedding if you actually get married.” Thor reminded them. 

Loki sighed, a little irritated. “Brother, of course we will invite you and the rest of the family, but we have not planned on getting married yet, but we might soon.” He glanced at Tom, looking for approval. 

The actor nodded, “He’s right, Thor. Don’t worry, we won’t forget you.” Winking at the thunder god. 

“Oh gods, you guys are the best,” Thor sighed, squeezing Loki and Tom all together. 

“Okay, we must go on.” Thor ordered, leading them outside the house.

* * *

 They finally arrived at the outside of the karaoke bar.

“Hoho, I’m excited,” Tom said enthusiastically, opening the door to let the gods in.

The waiting room was gorgeous, the walls were deep red, a chandelier was hanging, and old paintings were hanging on the red walls. There were a flock of customers waiting for the room that they’re going to be assigned to. But these customers weren’t regular customers... Some of them have odd headdresses, facial features, clothing, masks, e.t.c. Most of them looked like wizards, sorcerers, witches, pirates, mages, hybrids, animals, elves, and many more. 

“What kind of bar is this?” Loki asks, peering around the bar, a disgusted expression oh his face.

“It’s a karaoke bar where characters and their actors can attend, like us for example. That is why almost everyone looks odd.” Thor answered, also peering across the bar. 

A moment later, they heard a call from someone familiar... Robert Downey Jr. 

“TOM, THERE YOU ARE!” The actor hollered. 

“Robert!” Tom gasped, approaching Robert and hugging him then chatted away, a little farther from the Asgardian brothers.

“Is there anyone we know in here, Thor?” The villain spoke, looking at his brother. 

“There is a chance that we might. Romanoff is the one who invited me, so she should be showing up now.” He answered, still looking over the crowd.

Then suddenly, the gods heard a low, but feminine voice.

Black Widow was wearing her usual blackish-grey, tight, S.H.E.I.L.D uniform. Her red, short hair bouncing while she speed-walked towards them.

“Thor!” Natasha shouted, her usual serious expression was finally replaced with a small smile.

“Hello Nat!” Thor greeted, hugging the agent tightly. 

“I’m very glad you actually came, I thought you were still busy up there.” She said, pointing her head upwards. Thor chuckled, “I got work done before I reached here. And look, I brought someone along,” jerking his head towards Loki. 

“Oh, him...” Natasha mumbled, her green eyes glancing at the trickster for a second, then she lent toward the god’s ear and whispered, “Is he...still trying to take over the entire planet?” 

“I don’t know, since it’s difficult to trust him, we will never know, maybe he might. But since he’s romantically involved with someone, I think there will be no chance of world domination, because they’re here for him.” Thor whispered back.

Loki glared at them for a second then he went back to peer around, like nothing happened. "LONG TIME NO SEE, LOKI!" a soft but dangerous voice shouted.

The god turned around and saw a man in black robes. His skin was deathly pale, he had no nose but they were replaced by 2 slits, almost like a snake’s. The man had no hair, and he was also carrying a white wand. 

"LORD VOLDEMORT!" Loki shouted back, approaching the dark lord. Someone else was also catching up with Voldemort. A tall figure was wearing black armour everywhere, he also had a black mask. Exhaling and inhaling was issuing from it.

The villains shook hands, then Loki said, "Ah, I see you have a follower with you, who's that by chance?" he stared curiously at the dark figure.

"This is Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker. He too is also a dark lord like I am." Voldemort replied. "Introduce yourself, Vader." he insisted.

"Hello there new friend, you must be the God of Mischief. Voldemort told me a lot about you and finally here I am, meeting you right now! Darth Vader breathed, extending his gloved hand for a hand shake.

"Greetings, Vader. Yes, it is I...Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. The God of Mischief and lies.” he winked. “I have heard of you too by Moriarty and Maleficent." Loki smirked, shaking the Sith lord's hand firmly.

All three villains decided to chat about their attempts at world/galaxy domination.

“And then, this pathetic team of heroes had to ruin everything! My mind slave broked out of the sceptre’s spell, and now he turned against me...I think it was the  _mewling quim_ who did it...” Loki growled, jerking his head towards Black Widow who was also chatting with Thor.

“Well, I was also subdued by a group of foolish heroes. They were children... thinking that they could stop me but, oh they did.” He paused. “I will take revenge on Potter and his friends one day. Those fools think I’m literally dead, even though I’m not.” Lord Voldemort grumbled.

“I was also betrayed, friend. By one of my most loyal servants.” He added. 

“I tried asking my son to join the dark side, so then I told him I was his father.” Vader said through his heavy breathing.

Three villains were silent for a few minutes, grim expressions on Loki and Voldemort’s  pale faces, the Sith lord still inhaling and exhaling heavily during the silence.

The solemn atmosphere was interrupted by Thor’s loud call, “Brother! It’s our turn!” 

“Oh gods, I have to go now. It’s a pleasure reuniting with you Voldemort, and meeting you Vader.” Loki said quickly, leaving the small group. 

“You too, new friend.” The Sith lord breathed, patting the god’s golden shoulder pad with his heavy hand. 

“Have fun, Loki!” The dark wizard yelled. 

“You too! I will meet you again in the pub!” Loki yelled back smiling very wide, showing his perfect white teeth, and waving ‘farewell’ to them. 

"Such perfect teeth... I used to have teeth like that when I was a youngster myself. He's very lucky to still maintain his good-looks, no wonder why the women are drooling over him." Voldemort muttered to Darth Vader. The Sith lord nodded in approval. 

“Did you know? I used to be that handsome too," he pointed at Loki. "Before  _this_ happened,” Vader said, tapping on his mask. 

“You told me that repeatedly.” The dark lord replied irritated.

* * *

 When he reached Thor, the god also noticed that his lover was with his co-actor, smiling at him. 

“Hey Loki.” Robert greeted. 

“Hello- wait a second, you look just like... Stark!” The god exclaimed, his green/blue eyes wide with confusion.

Robert laughed, “I’m his actor!” 

“Oh, I see...” The god said, still looking at him confusingly.

“Where have you been, love?” Tom asked.

“I was meeting up with friends from the pub.” Loki replied, staring at the actor hungrily. 

“What are you looking at?” Tom smirked, noticing evil green/blue eyes looking at him up and down. The villain chuckled. “Nothing, love.”

 _He’s looking so delicious today, with that white dress shirt and black tie... I can’t wait to see him writhe and whimper, from my sweet torture..._ Loki thought pervertedly, a smirk curving his lips. 

“Uh guys, sorry to say this but we have to join someone, they ran out of rooms. We will have to wait for an hour to get one.” Thor said gloomily.  

“We also need two more people to come with us so we can fill up the room.” Natasha added, looking at the line behind them. She saw Lord Voldemort and Darth Vader and muttered to the small group, “They’re going with us.” 

“What?!” Thor, Robert, and Tom exclaimed confusingly. Loki grinned menacingly at the group’s confusion and disappointment. It was obvious that they didn’t want other villains singing WITH them.

The agent bravely approached them and invited the villains to where she was standing. "We have met again, Loki." Voldemort grinned, showing his short, and slightly filthy teeth.

The trickster nodded. "I would love to hear you sing, my lord."

"Come along now," a waiter said. It turns out the waiter was... Joshamee Gibbs! He led the party of seven through a door, then to a corridor with more doors. Finally, he stopped at door #7.

"Alrighty mates, have fun. And don't forget to say 'hi' to the captain!" Joshamee reminded them. That made everyone confused, they didn't know they had a captain inside the room.

"Wait, who?" The dark lord asked.

"You'll see, mate!" The gray-haired replied, reaching the door to the waiting room. Black Widow opened the door, and everyone heard a low, charming, singing voice.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate’s life for me," The person wasn't facing them, all they could see is dreadlocks with odd jewelry hanging on it, and the person's head was wrapped with a red bandana. He must be a pirate... 

Loki turned to the others and whispered, "He sounds familiar to me, I will go and approach him."

The god made his way to the person and said, "Jack Sparrow? Is that...you?"

Rapidly, the mysterious figure stopped singing then turned around, a surprised look on his tan and scarred face, clapping a hand on his mouth.

"L-Luke? You're here to join me?" The captain muffled through his covered mouth. "And there should be a captain in there somewhere..." He murmured to himself.

"It's Loki!" The trickster corrected him impatiently. "And it's not only me... I have others joining us." He turned around and jerked his head to the group.

"Hooray, new friends..." Jack said sarcastically. The raven-haired laughed, "That's what I thought so too!" Jack and Loki chuckled together for a few seconds.

Thor disapproved at his brother's rudeness then suddenly, he approached them and pinched Loki's cheek.

"OWWW!" He shrieked, Jack chuckled harder at the brothers while the rest took their spots on the long black couch.

"I am warning you, Loki. I'm not even kidding you." He warned.

"Okay, okay, bro! Now stop pinching me!" The god snarled. Thor released him and proceeded to the couch.

"It's been a while Jack." Loki greeted, massaging the spot where he got pinched.

"Yes mate, I remembered when we're handcuffed together for one day. _I_ _t's a long story!"_ The pirate whispered loudly to the others.

"You were so idiotic when we were hand-cuffed together." Loki sneered. "Look who's talking," Jack sneered back. "SILENCE!" Lord Voldemort ordered, "Aren't we going to start singing?"

"Oh..." Loki and Jack gasped, realizing the delay was caused by them.

The god sat next to Tom and Vader, while the captain plopped next to Natasha and Robert. "So who's gonna start first?" Robert asked, looking around the room for the first volunteer.

"I will," Thor offered, standing up, confidently smiling.

"Good luck, brother." Loki said sarcastically.

"Shut up." The blond-haired replied irritably.

Thor picked up one of the microphones and searched for a song on the song list. Finally, he selected a title that says "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer.

 _"My, my, my , my music hits me so hard, makes me say, oh my lord, thank you for blessing me, with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet, it feels good, when you know you're down, a super dope homeboy from the Oaktown and I'm known as such and this is a beat, uh, you can't touch"_ He rapped flawlessly with no stuttering.  ~~Now Thor is a RAP GOD. XD~~

 The thunder god could sing and rap amazingly, his voice booming on the speakers and reflecting the walls, and his small dance moves entertained the loud audience. Everyone was cheering for him, making him keep going confidently.

 _"You can't touch this"_ He chanted boldly. The god continued to rap and sing until he reached the end.

Thor finally finished the song and was welcome with huge round of applauses and whooping, he heard a loud "BOOO" from Loki, but Thor knew he was joking since there was a big smile on his face.

"Thank you, thank you," Thor shouted, bowing two times to the audience, he strutted back to sit on the couch.

"Now who wants to go?" Natasha asked. Everyone was silent for a moment, except for Darth Vader, still breathing through his mask heavily, then finally...

"I shall." The Sith lord breathed, getting up from the couch

"You can do it, Vader." Tom grinned, patting his shoulder.

"Of course I will, young man." Darth Vader approved.

Quickly, the Sith lord scrolled through the song list, then chose "Break Free" by Ariana Grande. He turned to the crowd and said, "I will dedicate this song to my lovely wife, Padme Amidala, even though she's... deceased." 

 _"If you want it, take it"_ sang Vader, his deep voice clear on the speakers. " _I should have said it before, try to hide it, fake it, I can't pretend anymore, (huh) I only wanna die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart, (huh) don't wanna hear you lie tonight, now that I become who I really am..."_

Darth Vader chanted the chorus with his heart and soul, vibrating the walls. They never knew a Sith lord could sing that beautifully.

_"Thought of your body, I caammmmeeee alive, it was lethal, it was fatal, in my dreams it felt so right, but I woke up EVERYTIIIMMMMEEEEEE"_

Snickering, Loki changed the villain/anti-hero's black armour into Ariana Grande's costume from the "Break Free" music video, exposing his extremely greyish and scarred skin, but the Sith lord was too busy hitting a high note. " _OHHHH BABY_!"

When everyone saw the quick transformation, they all laughed hard, the image of Vader wearing something so "showy" greatly amused them. One person in particular was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach and wheezing, also greatly amused on what he did.

The Sith lord looked down at his body and realized his armour was replaced by an immodest costume. Vader suddenly turned around at the laughing crowd, twitching with anger.

"What happened?" he demanded, the instrumental of the song still playing, Vader didn't care if he doesn't finish it. The laughing crowd hurriedly went silent, except for... Loki. The Sith lord stared at the raven-haired, incredibly furious.

"LOOOOKKKKIIIIIII!" Darth Vader screamed. The god finally stopped laughing and sat up, staring at the villain/anti-hero in full shock. 

"O-oh, you-uh, you are finished?" Loki said nervously, a big goofy grin on his face. Vader continued to stare at him, breathing heavily, then still sounding furious, he growled, "It's your turn now." Shoving the microphone at the trickster's face.

"Alright then," Loki sighed, taking the microphone. Tom brushed a kiss on the god's pale cheek before he got up, "Good luck, darling." The actor whispered. Loki returned a small smile at him, then went in front of the screen, searching for a good song. He finally chose “New York, New York” by Frank Sinatra. 

“Nice choice, Loki.” Jack smirked, winking at him.

Thor and Natasha whispered in each other's ear, "I know why he picked this song," The agent chuckled quietly, "Yes, I get it," The thunder god smiled.

" _Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today, I want to be a part of it... New York, New York"_ Loki crooned, the crowd began to cheer when he finished the first phrase of the song. _"These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray, right through the very heart of it, New York, New York"_

Loki's singing voice was similar to his usual talking voice: soft, calm and clear but this time, there wasn't a small hint of danger. Tom was very right, the god can sing very well, especially when he reached high notes. He made small dance moves when the instrumental part reached, everyone was still cheering for him.

" _And find I'm A- number one, top of the list, KING OF THE HILL, A-NUMBER-ONEEE...THESEEEE LITTLE TOWWNNN BLUESSSS"_ Loki sang fiercely and beautifully, making Tom swoon. " _Oooohh they're melting away,_ _I'mmmmm gonna make a brand new start of it, in old New Yorkkk, annnndd if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it everywhere... It's up to you,_ " he turned to face his beloved mortal. " _New York, New YORRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKK...NEW YORRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_ Everyone in the crowd went crazy while Loki hit the high note and finished the song.

"NOW THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Thor whooped loudly. The god arrogantly smiled at everyone, extremely proud with himself, he bowed two times and thanked the enthusiastic audience. "Thank you, thank you!" After accepting the praise, he went back to his spot and kissed Tom very hard on his lips, cheering and whooping was erupting again, while it happened.

"You were right, pet. My voice is absolutely incredible." Loki said quietly over the loud cheers and whoops. "I knew it all along, love." The actor smiled. They leaned in for another kiss, but they were interrupted.

"Who wants to go-" 

"I DO!" Jack interrupted Robert. The pirate took the microphone from the table and went in front of the screen, quickly he selected "Pound The Alarm" by Nicki Minaj. Robert giggled at Jack's choice of song. "That one, really?"

"Yup, it's best to keep everyone festive." The captain replied.

 " _Oh, oh, ohhhh, come fill my glass up a little more, we 'bout get up and burn this floor, you know we getting hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter let's shut it down..."_ Jack crooned, sounding a little drunk.

Just like Loki, his singing voice sounds similar to his talking voice: soft, calm and clear but Jack can be dangerous at times, since he was kind of like a trickster as well.

" _Yo, what I  gotta do to show these girls that I own 'em, some call me Nicki and some call me Roman, skeeza pleeza I'm in Ibiza, Giuseppe Zanotti my own sneaker"_ The pirate rap flawlessly. Everyone in the crowd cheered for him, some were a little amused by a pirate rapping but some are utterly speechless on Jack doing it flawlessly. ~~That captain could rap...XD~~

Jack told everyone to get up and dance when the song reached the drop. " _I wanna do it for the night, night, so get me now, and knock this over,"_ Jack purposely knocked a chair near him with his boot, Natasha noticed and giggled.

" _I wanna do it like you like, like, come get me baby, we're not getting younger, I just want you tonight, night,"_ He pointed at everyone in the audience, making them cheer and whoop. Lord Voldemort decided to conjure streamers and confetti with his wand, making the room look like an ACTUAL party. " _Baby we won't do it for life, life"_

" _Oh, oh, ohhhh, come fill my glass up a little more, we 'bout  get up and burn this floor, you know we getting hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter let's shut it down..."_ He chanted repeatedly, this was the final line before the last bass drop. 

Finally, the song was over and everyone fell back to the couch, extremely tired but content by dancing. "Nice choice, captain." Robert breathed. "Thank you mate, and now who's going?" Jack asked.

"I will," a soft, silky voice said. "Ah, you? Here you go Baldimort." The captain said, handing him the microphone. "It's Lord Voldemort, you muggle!" The dark lord snarled loudly. "Muggle? Me? What in Davy Jones' locker is that?" The pirate asked again, pointing a finger at himself.

Voldemort ignored him and went in front of the screen. He was quick at selecting a song then, he turned to the audience and said, "I will be singing Emperor's New Clothes by Panic At The Disco. Since I lost the wizarding war, I will dedicate this song to that event. And I think you other people," he pointed at Darth Vader and Loki. "Will also dedicate this song to your own wars that you have loss." The Sith lord and the god showed the 'thumbs up' sign at Lord Voldemort, approving his small speech.

" _Welcome to the end of eras ice has melted back to life, done my time and served my sentence dress me up and watch me die, if it feels good, tastes good, it muusst be mine, dynasty decapitated you just might see a ghost tonight, and if you don't know now you know"_ Voldemort sang. _"I'M TAKING BACK THE CROOWN, I'M ALL DRESSED UP AND NAKED, I SEE WHAT'S MINE AND TAKE IT (FINDERS KEEPERS,_ _LOOSERSWEEPERS) OOOOOHH, YEEEAAHHH!"_ The villain sang the high notes intensely and beautifully. _"THE CROWNNN SO CLOSE I CAN TASTE IT I SEE WHAT'S MINE AND TAKE IT (FINDERS KEEPERS, LOOSERS WEEPERS) OOOHHH, YEAAAHHH"_   The audience went absolutely nuts after Voldemort finished the first phrase and chorus. He continued to sing flawlessly throughout the end. Applauding and cheering erupted when the dark lord finished the song, he thanked the audience and went back to his seat. 

"Great job, Voldemort." Darth Vader breathed. "Thank you." He replied. "Now, who wants to go?" Silence was inside the room for a few moments, "Sure, I'll go," Tom said, getting up from his spot and walking towards the screen. The actor chose "Stay" by Rihanna, secretly dedicating the song to someone specific in the audience. (You now who it is) *wink*

 _"All along there was a fever, a cold, sweat hot-headed believer, I threw my hands in the air, I said show me something, he said if you dare come a little closer,"_ Like the others, he sang softly at first. _"Round and around and around and around we go, ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know,"_

Tom sang the chorus beautifully, also like the others, making the audience cheer and whoop. " _Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move, makes me feel like I can't live without you, oh it takes me all the way, I want you to staayyyy"_ The actor sang until he reached the last phrase and chorus.

 _"Oooh, the reason I hold on, oooh 'cause I need this hole gone, funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving, 'cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caaavvvinggggg... " _Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move, makes me feel like I can't live without you, oh it takes me all the way, I want you to staayyyy, staayyyyyy, I want you to stay, ooohhhhhh,"__ Loud cheering erupted when Tom finally completed the song, he bowed and thanked the audience and went back to his spot, where he was instantly kissed by his lover, like before more cheers and whoops were in the atmosphere while they locked-lips.

"You are so simply gorgeous, especially when you sang." Loki muttered over the noise. "You too, love. But you looked adorable when you faced me." Tom muttered back, framing the god's face that looked so much like himself. "Ahem, are you done snogging?" Lord Voldemort sassed, ruining the sweet moment. "Hey, who wants to sing all together?" Robert suggested. The rest thought of the idea then they all nodded.

"Sure, sure, but who decides the song?" Jack asked. "We should sing a party-like song." Robert said. "Any suggestions?" The dark lord raised his hand up. "On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez? I sang that with Dr. Evil before." he chuckled. The actor nodded. "Sure that'll be one choice, anymore?" 

"Oh yes, I have one, In Da Club by One Dollar?" Loki suggested. "50 Cent, but yeah that'll be another suggestion." Robert laughed. "How about Essketit by Lil' Pump?" The captain suggested. "Who's that? But oh well, that'll be another choice." Thor raised his hand. "Party In The USA? by Miley Cyrus?" he suggested. "Or Yeah by Usher?" 

"Why not Let's Groove by Earth, Wind, & Fire?" Black Widow suggested. "Yeah, I agree with her!" Tom said enthusiastically. "Alright, we got one vote for that. So, what do you guys say?" Robert asked the others again.

Everyone said yes, they all stood up and went in front of the screen. There were only 5 microphones so some had to share. "One of us will get our own mic, but some of you have to share." The actor said. "Hey Tom, wanna share?" He asked.

"Sure," Tom replied. "You can go with whoever you want, darling." He muttered to Loki. The god was fine with that, he doesn't really get jealous if the actor hangs out with his co-stars or friends.

"Hi Loki, do you want to-" Jack pointed to a microphone on the table. "Share?" Loki thought for a while then said, "Oh alright, but you must not spread your horrible breath when we start singing." He insultingly reminded.

"Hello lady, would you like to share a microphone with me?' Vader asked Natasha. "Uh, sure." She replied quietly. Thor and Voldemort took the last two microphones, once everybody got their mics, (or joined someone) Robert selected the song they're going to sing after a few seconds. "Who's ready?" He shouted. "WOOOOO!" Everyone cheered. "Gosh, that was quiet, WHO'S READY?" Robert repeated loudly, and everyone cheered more loudly, not caring if their neighbors heard it. Now the intro was playing and everyone did small dance moves while the actor did a countdown, and now... they're off.

 _"Let's groove tonight, share the spice of life, baby slice it right, we're gonna groove tonight"_ Everyone sang, their voices went a little higher when they sang the second phrase.  _"Let this groove get you to move, it's alright, alright, allllright, let this groove set in your shoes, so stand up, alright, aaallright"_ Now everyone went a little lower.  _"Gonna tell you what you can do, with my love, alllright, gotta let you know girl you looking good, you're out of, sight, allright, just moooooovvvee yourself and glide like a 747, and loooossssee, yourself in the sky among the clouds in the Heavens"_

_"Let this groove, light up your fuse it's alright, alright, alllrright, let this groove set in your shoes, so stand up, alright, aaallright, let me tell you what you can do, with my love, alright, gotta let you know girl you looking good, you're out of,  sight, allright,"_

_"Just tellll the DJ to play your favourite tune then you know it's okay, what you found is happening now, let this groove, get you to move it's alright, alright, alright"_ Voices booming on the speakers.

The group sang all the way to the end, they continued to sing until Joshamee Gibbs knocked on the door, telling them that their time was up. "Alright mateys, listen up. Your time has run out, you've spent an hour and thirty minutes hanging in here." The pirate said. Everyone obeyed and went outside the room. "Ah, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack greeted, patting his crew mate on the shoulder. "So, how are you captain? Did you had a good time with them?" Joshamee asked, jerking his head to the others. "Most of them look like they're goin' to kill me but they didn't." The captain laughed. "Oi, see you people soon!" Jack hollered to the group. They all waved at him goodbye, then left the corridor of doors, entering the waiting room. 

"I'll see you again at the tower." Thor told Natasha. "Yep, goodbye." Black Widow replied, leaving the bar. Meanwhile, Loki and Tom bid their farewells to their co-star/pub mates.

"Goodbye Robert, see you in the next  _Avengers_ movie." Tom said, hugging him. Robert hugged him back. "Yeah, I'll see you very soon." He replied, then he waved at the others and left the bar.

"We're probably going to bump again, but I'll see you again in the pub." Voldemort grinned, patting Loki's gold shoulder pad. "Of course we will, Voldemort. And it was a pleasure meeting you Vader." He said, completely forgetting what he did to the Sith lord. The two villains/anti-heroes shook hands firmly. "I will also probably see you in the pub, Loki." Darth Vader breathed, also patting his shoulder with a heavy hand. The 3 villains said their final farewells, and the two dark lords left the bar.

Loki went to join Thor and Tom who were bidding 'farewell' to each other. "Goodbye brother, I am so glad you went with me. You sang absolutely good, I never heard nor knew that you could sing." Thor said, hugging his brother tightly.

"Yes, yes, I will visit home again, brother and I never knew you could rap too." Loki chuckled, hugging his brother tightly as well. "Alright, take care Loki." The thunder god smiled, leaving the bar. The trickster waved at his brother then turned to Tom. "Shall we teleport to your home, Thomas?" He asked. "Go ahead," The actor smiled.

**Next Chapter...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hot-headed believer" To be honest, I don't think Loki's a hot-headed kind of guy....that would be his brother XD  
> I just wanted to point this out, so plz don't kill me.


	10. With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Loki decide to wear animal ears...for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea for this chapter but Imma post it anyway. Sorry....XD  
> So this is gonna be VERY short.....ENJOY!

Pfft, I have no ideas so here's the story... The god and the mortal spent their day wearing animal ears. Boom. Done.

**PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME FOR MY LACK OF IDEA ON THIS CHAPTER! XD**

**Here, watch this instead:**

**https://youtu.be/XihEj0OVBuA**


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god and the mortal wore kigurumis for the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I ALSO HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE THIS, LOOKS LIKE IMMA BE DOIN' THE SAME SINCE YESTERDAY  
> AND DON'T WORRY, DAY 9 IS COMING UP, IT'S A PRETTY LONG ONE BEACUSE SO MANY PEOPLE ARE GONNA SING!!  
> KEEP YO EYES OPEN MAH LADDIES!

Tom and Loki wore kigurumis for the day, to prevent from being bored...

**DON'T KILL ME FOR MY LACK OF IDEA!**

Just watch this instead:

https://youtu.be/RLBFv2Ayxbs?t=1s


	12. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god decided to visit Tom back from his visit on Asgard so he could surprise him with a small “gift”... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 12 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! And I have an idea on this chapter so yeah....well enjoy!
> 
> P.S - I apologize for not writing day 10 and 11. You see, I have no ideas on those chapters, I left videos for you guys to see instead and I hope that works! And don’t worry chapter 9 is coming up!
> 
> P.P.S - CONTAINS SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

What a long day... Tom thinks, opening the door to his house. He already expected the inside to be silent, for he knew that his lover left for Asgard due to another important family meeting. They had a blast at the karaoke bar two days ago, and Tom remembered all of it. He was glad they had a day where they’re not bored, pretending to be each other or anyone they know.

The actor lay on the couch, absolutely  exhausted. He still wore his three piece suit and tie but was far too tired to get up and change.

Tom spent his whole day at an interview and talking to fans from there, and he lost his energy after it. Slowly, he closed his eyes, wanting to take a nap. Two minutes later, he heard a loud knock on the door, he rapidly opened his eyes and went to the door, Tom assumed it was the mail-man but why did he came here so late in the evening?

“Good eve-“ Before the actor could finish, he was immediately slammed so hard against the wall.

Tom instantly recognized the whiff of hair gel and the armour brushing against his three piece suit, the God of Mischief... Loki... he quickly kicked the door shut, and then...

“L-Loki! What are you doin- mmph!” Tom was interrupted again, the trickster drew himself more closer to his lover and roughly pressed his lips on the actor’s own.

The god forced his tongue inside of Tom’s mouth, making him moan.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  Tongues danced with each other, while the actor crept his fingers to Loki’s long black hair, tugging on them gently, a sign that he was begging for more pleasure. He obliged at Tom’s wordless plead.

Loki slowly moved his kisses down the actor’s jawline, then to his neck, adding a little pressure with his teeth whilst Tom tugged on the god’s hair, guiding him to his sensitive spots. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Ah, ahh, oh god, ah...” Tom moaned softly, his hands sliding down to Loki’s shoulders. “Oh, y-yes, there, ahh, ah...” He sighed, feeling his lover's hot and cold breath brushing against his sensitive neck.

Tom wraps his calf around Loki’s leg. The god immediately clenches his leg and raised it to his waist.

Ecstasy building up, Tom shuts his eyes tightly and tossed his head back against the wall, neck bare for a love-bite from Loki. 

“Ahh,” Tom moaned loudly from pain and pleasure, although not sure which feeling is greater.

The god hummed lowly at the mortal’s cries of pleasure, loving it whenever Tom can be vocal, pleading for more. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Loki continued to nip at the soft skin of his neck, then slowly moved his kisses back to Tom’s lips. Again, the two kissed fiercely, slipping their tongues inside each other’s mouths, groaning and moaning quietly, arousal starting to rise  _ ~~inside their slacks/leather pants. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~~_

 “I can see that you’re begging for more.” Loki purred, lips brushing against the actor’s own, making Tom shiver. The god snaked his hand to squeeze his lover’s hard  ~~ _bulge. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_~~

 ~~~~”A-ah, Loki!” The actor whimpered at the sudden grab.

The god continued to "play" with Tom using his hands and mouth, while the mortal gave a love-bite on Loki’s neck, making him groan lowly. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Loki clapped a hand on the actor’s mouth before he started to undress him, nipping and licking at the soft skin, earning moans that vibrated through his hand.

“Loki, p-please I-!” Tom begged, wanting his hand released from his mouth so he can talk to him. The god took his hand off the mortal. 

“Yes, my pet? Do you want more?” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Why did you came here? To start pleasuring me?” Tom asked.

The trickster chuckled softly. “I just wanted to surprise you by offering a small gift, which is what we recently did.” Winking at him seductively. “Perhaps you enjoyed it?” Loki purred again. 

“Oh god yes, I did love the gift.” Tom purred back, snuggling close to the god. The two stared at each other hungrily, still wanting more, their sexual tension rising ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), but then... 

“Looks like I have to leave now,” Loki said, a bit miserable.

The god unclenched his grasp on Tom’s leg, then stole one more perverted look at his lover before leaving.

“Loki, wait!” The actor yelled. His lover whipped around and stopped his tracks. 

“Thomas?” He replied, confusion on his face.

Tom ran to him and roughly placed his lips on Loki’s mouth, kissing him goodbye.

“Thank you for the short visit and gift.” The mortal smiled lovingly at him.

Loki nodded at him, “You’re always so ever sweet Thomas, I appreciate your thanks. And I shall visit you again with another small gift, just like what we've done.” He said, also winking at him.

The god and the actor leaned in for another kiss, then after saying ‘farewell’, Loki teleported back to Asgard, leaving particles of green and a little bit of gold magic behind.

Tom walked back inside his house, relaxing on the couch again, while thinking of their unexpected but hot make-out session. Someday, their sessions will be longer, then eventually, they’ll find theirselves in the bedroom. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Often, their make-out sessions can lead to love-making sessions... but still, they enjoyed both of it.

**Next Chapter...**

 

 


	13. Eating Icecream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom decided to eat icecream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I have no idea how to write this, but let me tell you a lil’ somethin......  
> Ice cream is cold, Loki is a Jotunn so if he eats icecream, will he turn into a Jotunn?

The god and the mortal ate icecream together... 

**Look, I’m sorry for having no idea on this chapter but at least I written one yesterday because I had an idea on that. So tomorrow, I will do the same like today.**

**Oh, and look at this instead:**

**https://youtu.be/PFokPpEHiVs**


	14. Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Loki had their gender switched...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft, I have no idea how to write this too...... sorry for not posting it yesterday, I was busy finishing up chapter 9 which I hope, will come out soon, it’s almost done!

The god decided to change his gender into a woman, but the mortal also wanted to join as well.  **Boom. Done.**

**I am so sorry for not coming up with ideas... just watch this instead:**

**https://youtu.be/mWtIy9rKVNg**

**I basically worship this video now, it’s beautiful and it matches him so much**


	15. In A Different Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god and the mortal wore a ‘different style of clothing’ for the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH, I don’t know how to write this! Imma do the same like a few days ago.

Loki and Tom wore a different style of clothing for the day...

**Sorry for my lack of idea, enjoy this instead: https://youtu.be/W3GrSMYbkBE**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is finally out! It’s long and I hope it will make you laugh or something! So, check it out!


	16. During Their Morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I don’t know what to write for the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I don’t know what a “morning ritual” is. I very dumb so yeah....hehe. You can bash me whenever you want too for my laziness!

The god and the mortal did their morning ritual.  **Boom. Done.**

**Just look at this instead:**

**https://youtu.be/Gf71y8RmHzg**

 

 

 


	17. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough course of sex ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), the god decided to spoon his Thomas from behind, talking quietly before sleep falls on them.  
> (I STILL SUCK AT WRITING SUMMARIES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 17 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! I’ll try to make this good so yeah, I guess that’s it! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S - Contains Shrexual (sexual) Content  
> I’ll try my best to write smut XD  
> ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)
> 
> P.P.S - I recommend you to listen to this while reading the ‘spicy part’ :  
> https://youtu.be/Kas6akz1jWU

Tom knew what was coming, another visit from the God of Mischief who happens to present another ‘gift’ similar from one week ago except, a little more longer. Loki visited the mortal again by giving him an unexpected make-out session, but this time, it lead to the bedroom.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

“Why don’t we go to your room now?” The god whispered in Tom’s ear, sending shivers down his back.

“Oh god, yes.” He gasped, feeling aroused.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Tom wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist as he carries him to the bedroom, starting to unbutton the actor’s white dress shirt. Bare skin exposed, he lent down and nibbled on it, building up Tom’s arousal. Once they’ve reached the bedroom, the actor opened the door behind them and they were off.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

* * *

 Shutting the door behind them, Loki threw themselves into the bed, lips still crashing together, tongues making their way inside each other’s mouth, accompanied by moaning and groaning, filling the dark room’s usual silence.

Breaking apart, the god continued to undress Tom, stopping briefly to admire his nakedness. Loki lingered his green/blue eyes on the actor’s toned muscles on his stomach area, tracing the lines with his cold fingers, Tom gasps at Loki’s frigid caress.

“Your body is amazing, Thomas. I missed it so much.” Loki complimented in a hushed voice, he moved his fingers up to Tom’s chest, stroking his bare skin.

“Thank you, Loki.” The actor replied, smiling tenderly at him, cupping the god's cheek with his right hand.

Eyes pierced at each other for a few moments but realizing that they must stick to the plan, they dropped their gaze and brought their lips together in another hungry kiss.

Loki resumed back to undressing Tom, nipping and sucking underneath his jawline then to his neck, grabbing the actor's nape to keep him steady. 

“Ahh, oh god, Loki~” Tom moaned, tugging on Loki’s hair as he crooks his head to the side, giving him more access. He knew what the mortal wants... a love bite, yes, a tender bite that leaves a mark on the receiver, letting others know that he’s been claimed by the God of Mischief. Letting his hair get tugged on gently, he spots a patch of skin underneath the jawline and lent forward, licking the skin then biting the actor gently. Tom mewled with pain and pleasure, tightening his grip on Loki’s hair when he bit him.

“You’re all mine, Thomas...” The god purred in his lover’s ear, Tom can only reply with a low moan.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Once they were undressed fully, (to make it quicker, Loki used his magic to undress each other) the actor took off the sheet and covered half of their selves for privacy even though the door and blinds were shut. 

Lips crashed together again, hands explored each other’s bare flesh while their  ~~bulges~~  were pressed together as Loki pushed Tom down on his back. Ghosting his hand down, the god reached for his lover’s hard member and forcefully grabbed it.

 “L-Loki!” Tom whines.

“You look ready for me, darling.” The god snickered at his lover’s surprise, he rapidly pulled the actor back to his mouth, catching Tom’s bottom lip and biting it, making him whimper.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

They were so aroused and their skin was starting to flush, Loki began to grind against the actor’s hard member, wrapping one of Tom’s legs around his waist(spreading him slightly), the mortal decided to join him by rocking his hips as well.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Breathing became so shallow and the heat started to get more intense, after a few more ruts, the god gradually stopped, wanting to catch his breath. 

“Oh no, pet, we are not done, we just started.” Loki smirked, noticing Tom’s small disappointed expression. “Now, why don’t you lie on your back and relax?” He added. Tom obeyed and lay on the bed, waiting for what the god’s going to do next. Instantly, the actor felt the inside of his tight entrance slick and, wet.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 _Lube,_ the villain is preparing him for...  _something._

 _“_ I just know you’re going to enjoy this, Thomas. But first, I must open you up a bit.” Loki purred, inserting two cold fingers and thrusting them inside of Tom’s wet entrance. He clenched the bed’s sheets, quivering and grunting at the two fingers opening him up.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

“Can you handle three?” The god purred again, inserting a third finger inside the small ring of muscle. “L-Loki, I, ahh-!” Tom cried, clenching the sheets more tightly as the third finger was inserted. The god finally founded that sweet spot and was playing with it intensely, sending great waves of pleasure to Tom.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

“Oh  ~~fuck,~~ t-there, ahh...yes,” The actor groaned, making Loki smirk widely. “You are so wanton, pet.” The god whispered softly.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  He always sees the actor as a kind and polite gentleman in public and to his fans. But in bed, Tom usually frees his dirty mouth whenever they have a course of rough and blissful (or sometimes slow) sex.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  Giving a hum of acceptance the god continued to open him up with three fingers, brushing against that sweet spot. Tom wanted to  ~~nut~~ so bad and after a few seconds, he finally did.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

“Ohhhh,” Tom keened, tossing his head back to the pillow,  ~~come~~ all over his stomach. Loki took his fingers off and lent forward cleaning most of his lover’s release, while the actor quivered at his hot and cold tongue lapping against his skin. He raised his head and stared at Tom, smirking widely.

“You taste good, Thomas.” Loki crooned, spreading the actor’s legs.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  The god hovered above him with his arms and positioned his hips in front of his lover’s slippery entrance. Tom rested his hands on Loki’s shoulders, ready for what’s going to be inside of him in a few moments.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

“Say my name if you come, Thomas. Loud and clear to make the Earth shatter.” He purred.

Before Tom could reply, the god inserted the tip of his hard ~~c0Ck~~ slowly inside of him. The actor took a deep breath once that’s in, then Loki pulled out slowly. Tom arched his back and bit his lip while the god thrusted in deeper for the second time.

He began to thrust in and out slowly, panting while doing so, his hard length hitting the mortal’s sweet spot each time he thrusts in more deeper, receiving loud moans and needy cries from Tom.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

“Ah, ah, ohh, Loki...” Tom keened loudly beneath him, fingers tugging on the god’s hair.

Loki hummed approvingly at his lover’s noisy and endearing replies then quickened his thrusts to make Tom plead for more, pounding him into the mattress and brushing that sweet spot repeatedly, humming and grinning menacingly whenever the actor made glorious sounds from it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  Loki took a quick glance at his lover: eyes shut tight, his head thrown back at the pillows and his back still arched.

Using a hand, ( and still  ~~fucking him)~~ he grabs one of Tom’s legs and placed it on top of his sweaty shoulder, his thrusting became even more faster after the slight change, hitting that sweet spot more harder. Beneath him, the actor was panting and mewling more audibly as his fingers escaped from Loki’s hair, digging his nails on his back, the pleasure was so powerful that he felt like ~~nutting~~ again.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

“Ah, ah, L-Loki, I t-think I’m g-going to-" Tom stuttered.

“Say my name Thomas, let me know who you belong to.” The god purred reaching Tom’s hair and pulling it down, exposing his bare neck and biting his shoulder tenderly. “I love you, Thomas.” Loki murmured, nipping his neck and licking the love bite he gave earlier.

“I-I love you t-too, L-Loki,” Tom panted, he started rocking his hips, eager to join their erotic dance.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  “Harder, ah, oh god, ahh...” He moaned, tossing his head back again making the god smirk at his desperate plea. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

“Come for me, my pet...come.” Loki growled, slamming his hard length into the human powerfully. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  Tom let out a mewling moan instead of words, his whole body and mind was filled with extraordinary pleasure at the moment, reasoning why he can’t respond properly. (does that make sense? Contact me if it didn’t)

“Loookkiiii!” Tom whined loudly, legs jerking forward as his fingers pierced the god’s back. His  ~~come~~ was on his chest, abdomen, and the white bedsheets, some were on his lover then shortly, Loki came as well. 

“Ohh, Thomas!” Loki moaned, his hips jolted forward while spilling his  ~~come~~ inside the actor’s entrance, also throwing his head back in pleasure. Both of them panted for a few seconds, incredibly tired from their session, then the villain collapsed on top of his beloved mortal, Tom wrapped his arms around Loki’s sweat-filled back, pleasure still lingering on his body.

“Loki, that was... so amazing.” The actor said quietly. The god raised his head from Tom’s chest and looked at him, passion in his green/blue eyes as the mortal smiles at him. Tom was absolutely blissed, his face said it all.

Loki smiles back, then moved himself closer to his lover. “I know, pet. You were so wanton, your moans and screams made me feel powerful.” The god replied. Tom placed his hand on Loki’s cheek and caressed it then, kissed it tenderly, making the god sigh. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against Tom’s, then they both shared a passionate kiss, slower than their earlier ones. 

“I love you, Loki.” The actor whispered, his lips brushing against his lover’s own. “I love you too, Thomas.” The god replied, he moved his body and lay beside the actor, arms wrapping around his stomach, Tom snuggled close to Loki, pressing his back against him.

After they pulled the sheets towards them, the two entwined their legs, making their selves comfortable, Tom reached down to his stomach and clasped Loki’s hand with his. “Sleep well, Thomas. I will guard your dreams.” The god whispered sleepily. “Good-night, my love.” The actor replied, eyes closing.

 

 **Next Chapter...**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I suck at my first attempt at smut, you can go and give me some advice, lol. Also another late thought of mine: _This chapter is basically p*** only a little fluff at the end. XD_


	18. Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god and the mortal decided to do something... trying the piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 18 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! I also added this on the last chapter’s note- if you have any advice for smut fics, then plz give me it. Thanks!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Looks like it’s another boring day for Loki and Tom, the two were huddled close on the couch, sleep trying to take over them while watching something that seemed to not attract them. It was the news again, about politics and all of that stuff.

Last night, they had lots of fun having a rough and blissful course of  _sex,_  remembering their pleasures and the wonderful sounds they’ve made, maybe leaving the neighbors... confused.

“Do you remember what we have done yesterday, Thomas?” Loki asked, a smirk curving up his lips. Tom opened his eyes and gazed at the god. “Absolutely. Your touches are so... marvellous.” He replied, bringing his hand to stroke Loki’s cheek.

The villain nuzzled at the actor’s gentle touch, then took it off and pressed his lips on the knuckles. “I have never failed to pleasure you.” Loki chuckled.

“Of course you haven’t, Loki.” Tom chuckled back, reaching behind the god’s hair and stroking it. Their eyes stared at each other longingly for minutes, appreciating on how they look today. Loki noticed the bite mark he gave to Tom from last night’s events, which made him smirk pervertedly.  _Oh_ , _the glorious sounds the actor made when he bit him,_   _such_ _music to his ears_.

But his mewls and whimpers Tom made when the god dived into him over and over again, was beauty as well. The mortal stopped the gaze and stood up, walking out of the room. Loki got up from the couch and left the room, curious on where his lover was going.

He peered behind the edge of the wall and saw Tom sitting on a black bench, a black piano in front of him. Loki approached him and asks, “What are you doing, love?”

The actor turned to the soft voice beside him and said, “Practicing the piano, you see, I know how to play guitar but I’m also trying to improve my skills on piano too.” 

“Ah, interesting. There on Asgard, we have similar instruments like this and skilled musicians perform for us. Just like in here, Midgard.” Loki replied, sitting on the bench’s extra space.

“Since we are gods, we learn faster than mortals on activities like this. Now, listen to this, pet.” The god insisted. Loki placed his hands on the keyboards, then performed a tune that started slow, but became quick-paced.

His fingers moved flowingly and gracefully across the piano, even though his movements seemed difficult, he didn’t looked stressed at all, he kept playing with no difficulties. [Fantaisie Impromptu, Op.66 by Frederic Chopin](https://youtu.be/75x6DncZDgI) that was the song he was playing!

After the god finished his song, Tom applauded fiercely, he is so proud of him.

“That was amazing, Loki!” The actor grinned widely.

“Thank you, Thomas. Would you offer to show me a piece?” He requested.

“Oh sure, give me second.” Tom replied. He set his hands on top of the keyboard and took breath then, started playing a slow but relaxing melody. 

Like the god, Tom’s fingers moved gracefully slow across the keyboard, he looked very concentrated on his playing, not wanting to spoil the already perfect song. Loki watched the actor as he played the piano, the god knew Tom is going to improve after lots of practices, he already liked the relaxing song he was performing but also never heard of it.

After the actor finished his beautiful song, Loki applauded, just like what Tom did when he finished his own song. 

“That was [Fur Elise by Beethoven](https://youtu.be/Lkcvrxj0eLY). Have you heard of him?” The actor questioned, turning to his lover. 

“No, I do not. But you played so delightfully, love. Really...” Loki complimented, reaching for Tom’s cheek and caressing it, just like what he did to him earlier.

“Thank you, darling. You also did a wonderful job.” Tom replied, bringing his head forward to Loki’s. The god’s hand escaped from his cheek and grabbed Tom’s chin instead, closing the distance between them, sharing a soft kiss. 

“Shall we do a duet?” Loki asked, pulling away from the actor. “Yes, that would be fantastic.” Tom replied. They placed their hands on the keyboard and played a simple duet, eating up their boredom.

**Next Chapter...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duet they did is a simplified version of “Marche Slave” by Tchaikovsky.
> 
> And I don’t know why I made Loki play a meme song on the piano, lol. I was about to pick “Turkish March” by Mozart but Rush B came to my mind so.......yeah. XD
> 
> Late notice: Fine. I’ve changed the song choice after many months!


	19. In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom decided to wear something formal... which they usually do. Especially Loki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR THIS. I'mma just do the same like many days ago. And sorry for posting day 16 very late, I attempted to write smut so, yeah XD Well, I gotta say, it takes patience to make it good. ENJOY!

The mortal and his lover wore something formal... **BOOM.**

**Look at these instead:**

[A Meme](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/96/07/45/9607458bac3c34dd8e3ca36c04e1407a.jpg)

[Random Gif](https://pin.it/z6x2jfxbx2dnrw)

[Some Meme ](https://pin.it/ijp6woy3dt7cn5)

[Beautiful Music](https://youtu.be/ZXJuc7BbHTs)


	20. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom decided to dance together...  
> (i succ at writing summaries ;w;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 20 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! I can’t believe I have 10 days left, oh my. XD  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter and chapter 18 will be coming soon!
> 
> Keep yo eyes open, my dudes/dudettes!

“Is there anything else we should try, Thomas?” Loki asked, falling to the couch. “Unfortunately, I don’t...” Tom replied sleepily, resting his head on the god’s shoulder pad.

It was another, typical boring day for these two, huddled on the couch and watching news or shows that don’t seem to interest them...  ~~poor guys.~~

Loki switched the channel to a dancing one and that caught his attention. A plan started to form on his mind when he watches the dancers twirl and dip each other while upbeat music was playing. The dancers’ routine (especially the twirling) made the god remember how he twirled Tom in the rain before he pulled him close for a kiss... that was such a great idea from his brother, and Loki felt proud that he followed it.

Thor is the one who gives him dating and gentleman advice, the brothers love exchanging their own tips to help each other impress a lover or to find one. Ah, such a brotherly thing. Then he immediately snapped back to reality, and returned his attention to the screen. “Oh, it’s over,” muttering to himself, then  turned his head to a sleeping Tom. 

“Pet, wake up. I know what we should try now.” He spoke quietly. Tom opened his eyes and stared at Loki, surprised. “Yes, love?” 

“Would you like to dance together, Thomas?” Loki suggested.

Indeed, Tom dances very good and shows his wonderful moves to his fans in some interviews and conventions, also at parties. The actor took a minute to think about the plan and then replied, “Yes! Sounds like a good plan! But, is there any space here?” Rising his head and looking around the room.

“Oh there, near the radio.” Tom said, getting up from the couch. Loki stood up and followed his lover to the wide space near the radio.

“Alright, let me see... which song we should dance too...” The actor muttered to himself while adjusting the radio’s buttons. 

“I have an idea,” The god said. He changed the whole living room into a dance room with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, tiny lights sparkling in the darkness.

“Excellent!” Tom exclaimed, pushing a button on the radio, upbeat Latin-sounding music now coming out of it. 

 “Oh no, we must make the music MORE louder.” Loki replied. Instantly he muttered a spell, making the song more audible. 

“Perfect! And oh, I know this song it’s- ahhh!” Tom was immediately grabbed by Loki and was pulled close to his chest, clutching the actor’s right hand and placing another on his lover’s waist, holding him lovingly. Tom did the same.

“What were you saying, my love?” Loki crooned over the music, they were now rapidly swaying to the beat, his long-coat flapping beneath him while stepping in-and-out from the music.

“I said that I know this song,” Tom panted when the god dipped him. “It’s [Me Gusta by Los Adolescentes](https://youtu.be/oPyLlN6iW1w).” He finished, as Loki brought him up. 

“I did not know you could salsa dance.” The actor told, twirling his lover. 

“It is a requirement for us, Thomas.” Loki chuckled, moving to the left.

“Ehehehe, I see,” Tom laughed, swerving to the back. (Does this make sense?)

After the song was finished, they both sat on the floor, taking a break. “You’re a good dancer, Loki. Even for a god.” The actor smiled, stroking his knuckles.

“Thank you, Thomas. Your fans say that you’re a great dancer too.” He replied, staring at Tom’s gorgeous blue eyes. 

“Well, not as good as you,” Tom chuckled. “No, I don’t think that’s true pet. You’re a great dancer just like me.” Loki refused, shaking his head slowly.

That made the actor blush, even though the god can be deceitful, he can give candid compliments to people who’s close to him, like his family or lover. And suddenly, a new song was on, it’s another Latin-sounding rhythm. [I Like It by Pete Rodriguez](https://youtu.be/m_ZNYHWs9y0)

“Oh god, I like this song!” Tom exclaimed, getting up to his feet. “Hold on...” Loki said, his back turned from the actor. The god conjures a red rose and attached it on his mouth. Then he turned around and grabbed Tom’s hand. And the two danced to the Latin-rhythm, bonding with each other happily, exchanging the rose from time-to-time, dipping each other, spinning each other, it was all fun. 

“Should we try a slower song, darling?” The god suggested after their second round of salsa-dancing. “I would love too.” Tom replied excitedly, getting up from the floor, Loki did the same and followed him.

Gentle chords from the piano filled the sparkly room’s silence, as the two joined their chests together and interlaced their fingers, swaying slowly to the music. ([Hello by Lionel Richie](https://youtu.be/9if1NSuGD3s))

Unexpectedly, Loki starts to sing softly to the music, receiving a smile from Tom.

“ _I’ve been alone with you inside my mind... and in my dreams I’ve kissed your lips a thousand times,”_ He lent forward and pressed a kiss on Tom’s lips, making him sigh afterwards. 

“This song is so... sad but romantic at the same time...” The actor whispered, staring at the god’s green/blue eyes with passion. Loki nodded his head and continued to sing quietly. “ _Hello? Is it me you’re looking for? I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile,”_ Tom smiles on point.

  _“You’re all I’ve ever wanted, and my arms are open wide, ‘cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do, and I want to tell you so much...I love you.”_ Loki pulled Tom closer to him and then they both shared a kiss, lasting for a few seconds.

“You’re so romantic, Loki.” The actor sighed, resting his head on his shoulder. “Ehehe, I do try my best.” The god chuckled, swaying their-selves to the music.

“To impress you, pet.” twirling Tom around. The actor responded with a warm smile, his tender words always make him swoon.

The two of them continued their dance until the song reached the end, but they didn’t stop there, Tom and Loki continued to dance away through the night, killing their boredom. (Hey, they also went to bed) 

**Next Chapter...**


	21. Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom decided to bake/cook something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, looks like I also don’t have any ideas on this either. And chapter 20 is coming up so keep yo eyes open!

The god and the mortal decided to bake/cook something... **Boom.**

**Just look at these memes and vid instead:**

**[Donald Trump meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c6/42/3b/c6423be6826daf2b836593332e243e8f.jpg) **

**[A Loki Meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f8/e0/da/f8e0da5369c07c1a6d14179023734eed.jpg) **

**[Another Loki meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/95/ff/c4/95ffc46b69f00257f7d2e7b33d74a422.jpg) **

**[Dank Meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/12/1c/74/121c74a64186d21afbfa63397a479be3.jpg) **

**[Mm, Shrexy](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f4/41/85/f44185cdd2f50e2178cb4ecb209287e0.jpg) **

**[Gordon Boi](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/95/14/e9/9514e9db4f8f31a0eeacfe8ceadb7070.jpg) **

**[How To Eat Like Donald Trump](https://youtu.be/-6rP8FO_Vwc) **

**Enjoy!**


	22. In Battle, Side-by-Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Loki fought side-by-side together. Protecting each other from enemies. (I bet Tom doesn’t have any enemies.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH, I ALSO DON’T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS, I’LL DO THE SAME FROM YESTERDAY... MEMES
> 
> And chapter 20 is coming soon! Keep yo eyes open!

The two fought side-by-side together while attacked by enemies.  **Boom.**

**Just look at these instead:**

**[Meme (might be offensive)](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b3/fa/55/b3fa5508dd8d7ca13d799e0ddef73a07.jpg) **

**[Valentine Meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/3e/f9/b7/3ef9b76c318f0f2842cb3630f9e4e4ed.jpg) **

**[A Loki Meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4c/46/6e/4c466e2d034f3e51118108c5411cb783.jpg) **

**[Another meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fc/36/f4/fc36f4dc3bbe2846f3678c4066bedf2d.jpg) **

**[Khan Meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/49/8d/84/498d84d2d959417a730768159b8550fb.jpg) **

[Yay Another Meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/00/0b/2c/000b2cd0b6d37a98f861926d04eafd01.jpg)

 


	23. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom have an argument about... why they can’t come up with anything to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 23 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! And this will be pretty short, I’m sorry... I don’t really have any ideas on how these two will argue. In my headcanons, they rarely have arguments and I’ve not imagined how they will so it will be a quotation kind of-story... a little bit of narrating, still in third-person view. And chapter 20 is out! So, enjoy and keep yo eyes open!

“Can’t you come up with anything?” The villain/anti-hero snapped. 

“I’ve made some suggestions and you refused them,” The actor insisted. 

“That’s because we’ve done it already,” Loki said with an irritated tone. 

“Fine, do you have anything new?” Tom asked, a pit of anger (just a little bit) growing inside of him.

Even the god didn’t have any ideas, now they’re spending their boredom on arguing which happens... rarely, but today, it came. 

“Never mind, Thomas. I must go to the pub, another important meeting.” He lied, while getting up on his feet. Without bidding farewell, he dissolved into green light.

Loki actually went to Asgard, so he can defeat his boredom by reading, or practicing magic and catching up with his family e.t.c, without his lonely, mortal lover who stayed behind read instead. Slow and haunting music echoed the home’s walls, sending shivers down Tom’s spine at his playing, now he felt a little paranoid without his lover. 

On nights without him, the actor slept in the cold sheets, missing that familiar warmth that was absent. Every time, he wished the god teleported here and slipped inside the sheets, spooning him from behind and giving his warmth to the quivering actor while whispering loving words to his ear, those always make him smile during his sleep. (Not DEEP sleep, when he drifts to sleep)

But that’s just a memory, Tom predicts that Loki’s going to comeback within a few hours.

**Next Chapter...**

**And I know this is short, but enjoy these memes!**

  [Star Wars meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a2/a2/14/a2a21425dc1c562dd9c8af86f1886dff.jpg)

[MOAR](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bc/7f/d2/bc7fd221bf880a586539179de6d40eea.jpg)

[Valentine Meme but Different](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b6/47/16/b64716f276deb76c600bb9f594425b9e.jpg)

[New OTP](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/4e/f6/4f4ef6ea60c8555c6d977e23a50326b5.gif)

[Eh, another meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2a/7b/39/2a7b393d54e660da25424575c5944226.jpg)

[Another meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/30/82/ad/3082ad3e7cfc9eba1dd8bfd42b44fbb8.jpg)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I know arguing about ‘what to do’ is probably a stupid topic. XD But you know, I don’t really have an idea on how to do this but I tried anyway. But please bear with me.
> 
> P.S - Never mind about the song, I can’t find one. ;w;


	24. Making Up Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the short argument, (not really one) both Tom and Loki made-up afterwards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 24 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! I have a feeling that this will be short as well, but anyways, enjoy this! And I’m almost finished this challenge, WHOO-HOO!! Only 6 days left my peeps!

Tom’s prediction was right, Loki came back to his lover’s house after a few hours. It was evening when he teleported in the living room, but the actor wasn’t there... leaving him worried.

“Thomas? Where are you, love?” He calls. Silence was the only reply, now the god felt desperate. 

“THOMAS?!” Loki yelled, his voice echoing through the house. Finally, Tom heard it from his backyard where he was relaxing on a bench. He immediately stood up and rushed to the back door, running to the low voice that was calling for him. The god had his back turned before he reached the living room, Tom soothingly placed a hand on his shoulder pad then lent forward.

“Loki... I’m here, please look at me.” He crooned, gently pulling the god’s chin to face him. “Shh, it’s okay, I am here...” trailing off as he stroked Loki’s cheek.

His expression almost broke the actor’s kind heart. Loki had a few tears coming from his ethereal green/blue eyes, and what made it more heart-breaking was the god’s small, proud smile, proud that his Thomas came to his desperate calls. 

“T-Thomas,” He choked, more tears flowing on his pale skin. “I’m...I’m so sorry that I left you h-here...alone, without a farewell, and I also lied to you... I am so sorry.” 

“Loki... it’s okay, I accept your apology. It’s totally normal to argue so... it’s okay. Come on, stop crying, y-you’re making me...” Tom answers, a lump forming in his throat while his eyes filled with tears. 

“I did not intend that, fool. I-I just thought you were going to be l-lonely w-without m-me or... h-hating me for l-lying t-to you.” Loki said, through his weeping. 

“Why? I-I will never h-hate you for t-that? All you did w-was leave f-for a f-few hours. It’s o-okay, d-don’t worry about it, alright?” The actor choked, wrapping his arms around Loki to calm him. Then the two hugged for minutes crying silently on each other’s shoulders.

When tears stopped flowing, they raised their faces and locked eyes, Tom brought a hand back to the god’s face and wiped his old tears, Loki sighs at the familiar touch.

After he finished wiping, the god pulled him by the nape, wanting to share an ‘apology kiss’. Tom wrapped his arms around Loki again, chests were pressed together and their breaths mingle, there were no soft moans or any of those stuff, these kisses were usually silent. 

“I love you, my pet.” Loki mutters, parting away from the kiss. 

“I love you too, darling.” Tom replies, bringing his hand to stroke the trickster’s cheekbone. Loki nuzzled his head at the smooth touch, then he lent forward and kissed his lover again. 

“Now, what should we do?” He asks.

“Why don’t we go to the piano?” Tom suggested. 

“I agree. Lead the way, Thomas.” Loki ordered, holding the actor’s hand.

**Next Chapter...**

**Oi, want some memes?**

 [Some meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/7f/19/89/7f1989b92df30d64375b806138d05869.jpg)

[A Beautiful Poster That Should be Seen](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b4/da/53/b4da5346e92e06d3dab53b97f3df0faf.jpg)

[Another meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/26/e5/aa/26e5aa20f827e888e95f28ce9166791b.jpg)

[Loki Meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5b/b0/1a/5bb01af02d541f7038ec8b7473fb2535.jpg)

[Some meme that I’ve found](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/91/3f/17/913f17b9f3368004ffaad05cb8fb399e.jpg)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like I’ve made stupid reasons for the apologizing stuff, bleh. Sorry if it didn’t make sense. XD
> 
> P.S - And that ‘apology kiss’ thing is just my headcanon! They do it every time after they argue/fight which happens rarely. I know, it’s weird to not have a couple fight that rarely. XD


	25. Gazing Into Each Other’s Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom shared a moment together, by looking into each other’s eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 25 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE! Oh boi, 5 more days left. Yay! Anyways, I’ll try to make this good...I guess that’s all I’m gonna say! Enjoy!
> 
> And there’s a little surprise in the chapter, look out for that!

“Darling... may I change the channel?” Tom asks.

Once again, it’s another boring night for these two, nothing to do but watch T.V as streetlights peered through the windows. It was a lovely night, perfect for a stroll or run, or any kind of outdoor activity. Tom does love going on walks, especially runs but... today he didn’t felt like it.

He was exhausted from his work, so he just decided to stay indoors instead of outdoors. Also, the actor wanted to spend more time with his villainous lover... you know who it is... AND HIS NAME IS  ~~JOHN CENA!~~ Whoops, I mean [Loki](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/be/e1/7d/bee17dc89b3eb4eef90cd7feffb8090f.jpg)... he was huddling beside Tom, watching T.V with him, like always. (Unless he is absent) 

“Do whatever you want, Thomas.” Loki replied. Reaching for the remote, he switched the channel to a music program, playing a roll of piano chords, followed by a trumpet-solo.

“Ohh, I love this song.” Tom sighs. “He was a very notorious trumpet-player from a long time. Louis Armstrong is such a legend, but this is just a cover of [La Vie En Rose](https://youtu.be/FVa8paAV2E8) by Edith Piaf.” 

“ _Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is La Vie En Rose...”_ Armstrong’s low, raspy voice sang. 

“Such a wonderful voice...” Tom complimented, closing his eyes, enjoying the slow music.

 _“When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see La Vie En Rose”_  The singer continued.

Loki didn’t know why, but those lyrics reminded him of...  _Tom Hiddleston,_ yes, his mortal lover, the one who plays him in the movies, the one who understood and has sympathy for him, and most of all... loved him, like he said on an interview. Whenever someone says something about Loki being evil, (in a few interviews) Tom would defend him and retort (stuff about why he’s evil) to them, in a polite way of course. And the god, loved him for that. (But he still loved his face, because he’s narcissistic.)

“This song... it reminds me of... you, Thomas.” The god told, his face beginning to turn red, it was unnoticeable since the lampshades were far away from them. 

“Really, you too? I- it also makes me think of you, love.” The mortal said, opening his eyes to gaze at Loki who also turned to stare at him.

_”When you press me to your heart, I’m in a world apart, a world where roses bloom,”_

Green/blue eyes were locking with the blue ones, Loki felt incredibly lost in them while thinking of his beloved Thomas. His sweet gentleman personality, his beautiful smile, the caress against the god’s cheek, his kisses, everything... just everything about him.

And Tom himself was staring longingly at the god, lost as well in those ethereal eyes he loved the most. And he thought of Loki too: his good-looking face, his tender words and whispers, his mischievous smirk, his touch... same thing, everything **.**

 _“And when you speak... angels sing from above, everyday words seem... to turn into love songs, give your heart and soul to me and life will be... La Vie En Rose.”_ Louis finished.

Even though the song has finished, they remained to contemplate about each other, still wandering into each other’s beautiful eyes. 

“You are so handsome, Thomas...” Loki muttered, not breaking the gaze.

Tom chuckled softly. “Thank you, Loki. You’re also adorable, my fans agree with that.” He smiled. 

There was a long pause then the god got up. “Follow me, don’t refuse, pet.” He commanded. Tom got up and followed Loki to the back door, curious on what he’s going to present.

The god stopped at the centre of the small backyard, waiting for his lover and finally, he met him at the spot.

“So, what are you going to show me?” Tom questioned. 

Before Loki spoke, he took a deep breath then, “Listen well, Thomas, I shall make this short.”

“I have finally founded someone who is more than perfect for me... who understands my ruthless deeds and the story behind it, the one who is also the diametrical opposite of me, the only mortal I’ve ever loved...” He said confidently.

The actor was smiling very wide during the little pause, then Loki continued.

“And lastly... someone who loves me in every way. Close your eyes, Thomas.” Loki requested.

Tom covered his eyes with his hands, while the god kneels infront of him. With his magic, he conjures a small green box and opens the lid, revealing a gold ring with a tiny emerald encrusted in the middle. (Does this make sense? Contact me pls.) 

“Open your eyes, Thomas.” 

He took off his hands from his face and looked down. The sight of the ring surprised Tom so hard. He felt speechless, really speechless. (bleh, the space tho) 

“Thomas William Hiddleston... will you marry me?” Loki proposed, his eyes wide, begging for an answer.

“Yes, yes, I would love too, Loki!” Tom exclaimed happily, a few tears forming in his blue eyes. “I knew those words were about me, darling, and I also appreciate it! And that ring, oh, that shook me so hard!” He cried while wiping his tears with his fingers.

Now Loki had a few tears coming from his gorgeous eyes along with a wide smile brightening his pale face. The god was incredibly ecstatic about his success. 

“Well then, I guess we shall start the ceremony... in three days?” The god asked as he stood up. 

“It’s up to you but, where should we wed in? Your home? Asgard?” Tom questioned. 

“I’d love to wed in... Midgard. Ceremonies in here is a little more simpler than in Asgard.” Loki replied. 

“I approve of your choice, love. Come on, we can talk about it inside.” The actor said, heading towards the back door, Loki nodded his head and followed Tom.

**Next Chapter...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know my confession thingy sucks, so go and bash me. XD And I also know that wedding days are like after a few months from the proposal but...... I secretly don’t care, it’s a fanfic. XD And look out for tomorrow! It’s the BIG DAY!


	26. Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom finally get married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 26 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! YEAH IT’S THE WEDDING MAH DUDES/DUDETTES and look out for weird stuff in this chapter, by the way.... enjoy it I have 4 days left! WHOOO! Oh, and there will be new characters making appearances too, so look out! 
> 
> And I know my beginnings suck so......again, please bear with me. XD
> 
> P.S - There’s cross dressing in here, so don’t get weirded out!

Three days has finally passed... and wedding plans have been completed! They are going to get married in some yard with white decorations, flowers, those stuff where you see in a wedding.

Guests were filing into their spots while soft classical music played from speakers, waiting for the start of the ceremony. 

**Meanwhile... inside some dressing room...**

“Uh, this dress is so tight.” Loki grunted, looking at the mirror.

He was wearing a [beautiful, white](http://s3.weddbook.com/t4/2/7/8/2784735/wedding-gowns.jpg) sleeveless wedding dress, and just like what he said, it felt tight. His frame was tall, healthy, and lithe, also quite  muscular but not as big like Thor.

“Mine is more tighter, brother, because of my muscular frame. And also, why did you force me to wear this? Thor asked, checking himself in the mirror as well. 

“I thought you wanted to be a bridesmaid, bro. And that colour looks great on you.” The god added, taking a quick glance at his brother.

The thunder god wore a [purple ](http://www.topwedding.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/0a1ec84272121956bb5e9b0cfa77f5a5/wedding/Party%20Dresses/LF461001D/Medium-Purple-Sweetheart-Chiffon-Bridesmaid-Dress-with-Lace-Up-Back.jpg)dress, sleeveless as well, but his tall, muscular frame made the dress look so small on him, like it was going to break any minute now. 

“What were you thinking anyway, Loki? You didn’t want to wear a tuxedo for your big day? I wonder what father and mother will say about us...they’re probably going to punish us.” The hero said, while flexing his biceps. 

“It was Thomas who wanted me to wear this... and sometimes I like wearing these, but not this kind... it’s tight.” Loki replied, then he leaned close to Thor’s ear. “I have a plan. When the priest commands Thomas and I to kiss, I will quickly change are tight garments into... tuxedos.” He whispered. Thor smiles at the idea. “I am looking forward to it.” 

“Hey guys, this is it!” A [gown](https://www.instyledress.co.uk/uploads/product/1/8/18391/purple-chiffon-v-neck-sleeveless-a-line-floor-length-long-flower-bridesmaid-dress-with-draped-bodice-1.jpg) wearing Moriarty yelled (he’s one of the bridesmaids). “Your big moment has come, sir.” smiling at Loki who smiled at him back. 

Thor pats his brother on the back and the three left with the other bridesmaids. 

“Oh, and your husband-to-be is already at the altar.” Moriarty added, winking at him. 

After the priest finished talking, Pachelbel’s[ Canon (in D)](https://youtu.be/FmmiZ4Lk-tA) began to play from the speakers. “Quickly, put the veil on!” Loki whispered loudly to the bridesmaids. (not women though XD)

They placed a simple, medium-length  veil on top of his head and gave him a [beautiful bouquet of flowers](http://www.emilyandme.co.uk/s/cc_images/cache_63362166.jpeg?t=1517321076). All bridesmaids were carrying bouquets similar to the bride’s.

And then, the god started walking to the altar, while the ring bearer who was Clint Barton, and flower girl/woman, Natasha Romanoff, followed his steps. The agents wore formal clothing instead of their usual S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms.

Everybody stood up and turned their heads to look at them. Most of them weren’t disturbed by Loki’s choice of clothing, but some were trying to hold their laughter, not wanting to disrupt the ceremony. 

Clint was wearing a [tuxedo](https://images.menswearhouse.com/is/image/TMW/MWTSP16_PSL_FML_WED_VWBLK_MAIN?%24TUXPGPMAIN3%24) with a rose on one of its’ pockets. His hair was combed neatly and he carried a pillow-like thing with two gold rings on top.

Natasha on the other hand... was wearing a [white dress](https://media.missguided.com/s/missguided/DEC10162_set/1/white-square-neck-lace-hem-bodycon-midi-dress.jpg?%24category-page__grid--1x%24). Her hair was still in it’s usual style while she held a brown basket filled with flower petals, same colours like the flower bouquets.

The two have neutral expressions on their faces while walking on the aisle, but Loki had a huge smile on his pale face. When he reached his parents’ area in the front row, he gave them a quick wink, a sign that he was close to being married.

Odin and Frigga just stared at their son, on what he’s wearing. Seems like Thor was right... anyways, they didn’t care who their son was marrying. And when the bridesmaids came along, they glanced at their other son with widened eyes, ignoring the rest.

Frigga leaned over to her husband’s ear and whispered, “What were they even thinking?” Odin frowned at his son (Thor did not saw) when he passed by, then turned to his wife.

“Trying to be Midgardian women, maybe.” The all-Father whispered back. “Why did we even came here?” He added. “Well, to support our son!” She replied firmly. “Right...” Odin grumbled, returning his attention to the altar. 

Finally, the music stopped, then the priest made a move with his hand, telling them to sit down.

Tom looked incredibly handsome in his black and white [tuxedo](http://www.johnstuxedos.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Jean-Yves-Black-2-Button-Suit.jpg) with a white rose on one of it’s blazer’s pockets.

The sight of Loki wearing that dress made the actor’s eyes widen, amazed at how breathtaking he looked. And when Loki finally reached him, Tom’s mouth curved into a large smile. 

“You are looking so ethereal, love.” He muttered. The god only replied with a small smile.

Tom didn’t know how he felt with a dress like that and the god wanted revenge, just a playful one. Loki thought of changing the mortal’s tuxedo into a white dress before the priest commanded them to kiss, and that idea made his smile a little bigger also making it look a bit evil.

The priest’s speech was long, almost making everyone drift to sleep, then finally, he reached the vows.

Loki and Tom took turns, confessing their love and and accepting their vows while they placed the rings on their fingers.

Most of the guests were moved by their loving words, especially the mortal and god’s parents/family, tears were falling from their eyes during the vows and confessions. (Thor was also crying next to the bridesmaids) 

“Loki Laufeyson/Odinson, will you take Thomas William Hiddleston as your husband?” The priest said. 

“I do.” He replied, smiling at his husband. (Almost!) 

“Thomas William Hiddleston, will you take Loki Laufeyson/Odinson as your husband?” The priest said again. 

“I do.” Tom smiled.

The priest finished the rest of his speech then the big moment finally came!

“You may kiss,” He commanded.

Chuckling quietly, Loki quickly changed his, and Thor’s tight dresses into elegant tuxedos ([like](https://media.xogrp.com/images/2edf63df-2a5d-4599-a159-d2d35263e784?quality=50)  ~~~~[this](https://a3655836d5c58a086ac2-4e8d43a89f100386d472e9f1a1dc59ca.ssl.cf3.rackcdn.com/images/original/965371715_01.jpg)), surprising the guests and other bridesmaids .

“Hey, that’s not fair!” The Joker interjected, glancing at Thor’s transformation. “These heels hurt a lot!” Khan shouted too.

He ignored the ‘bridesmaids’ protests and proceeded to replace Tom’s tuxedo with a sleeveless white dress, and veil.

“W-what?!” The actor gasped, staring at his dress in full shock. Immediately, Loki pulls the veil away from Tom’s face, preparing their first kiss as husbands, and the crowd went silent. Then the two leaned close and pressed their lips together... they have shared their first kiss as husbands! 

“WHOOOO!” The guests cheered while they locked-lips, some of them were crying from ecstasy like Tom’s family, Odin, Frigga, and Thor. 

“You look ravishing in that dress, Thomas.” Loki muttered, parting away from him. 

“Ehehehe, thank you, darling.” Tom chuckled. “I’ve never seen myself nor wore a dress before. The feeling’s quite tight, I must say.” He added.

“Very well, shall we escape now?” The god asked. “Oh god, yes, to the car.” He replied, feeling relieved.

The newly wed couple waved their hands at the guests as they applauded and cheered very loudly. Loki decided to throw his bouquet to them which landed to Jack Sparrow’s hands. “THANK YOU MATE!” He hollered.

But the god didn’t meant to throw it at him, he wanted it to land to his mother’s hands instead.

“I didn’t mean to throw it to you!” Loki hollered back. “Well, I guess it’s mine now!” Jack replied. 

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he turned back to Tom. “Come on, pet... LET’S GO! WHOOO!” The god whooped, while bridal-carrying Tom.

Running to the car,[ Wedding March by Mendelssohn ](https://youtu.be/4tDYMayp6Dk)boomed from the speakers as flower petals fell on their ecstatic faces. They can’t believe they just got married a few minutes ago! 

The two jumped to the car with a ‘Just Married’ sign on the trunk, Tom took the wheel and now... they’re off!

(Don’t worry, they had a party too with the guests.)

**Next Chapter...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For that tuxedo change, ‘like’ (highlighted) is Thor’s and ‘this’ (highlighted) is Loki’s. Just to let you know if you’re confused. XD


	27. On One Of Their Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Tom’s birthday (February 9, 1981) and Loki decided to give him a very special gift...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 27 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE! I can’t believe I have three days left! By the way, just enjoy this chapter! And you know... this is my second attempt at smut so yeah. XD
> 
> WARNING: SHREXUAL CONTENT! Pfft, I mean sexual content a.k.a smut. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> By the way, I will try my best to make it different from the other chapter that contained this. This time, Loki’s gonna hit Tom from the back. XD
> 
> Oh, and put on Birthday S** by Jeremih while reading, just a recommendation!

_It’s my birthday today..._ Tom thought in his sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat on his bed, stretching.

Rain and clouds were outside but he didn’t care what kind of weather it was for his birthday, Tom just felt lucky he was given another year to live. 

 _Wait a second... where’s... Loki?_ The actor thought again, realizing his lover wasn’t beside him. He must be playing one of his tricks again, pretending to be absent, the actor disliked it whenever Loki does that, pulling those kind of pranks left Tom worried.

Sighing, the actor got up from his sheets and put some clothes on: a crisp, white button-up shirt and a simple black tie, along with dark slacks, wanting to look formal for his special day.

Tom left the room and went to the kitchen, where a huge surprise met him. 

“Happy birthday, Thomas!” Loki greeted, jumping out from the table, carrying a small white cake with three candles on top. 

“Oh, I’ve thought you left me again, Loki but... you got me a cake! Aww, that’s sweet of you!” Tom cried, walking next to the god, kissing him in ‘thanks’.

“Where’d you got it from?” He asks, parting away from Loki.

“I... conjured it with magic.” The god lied, but the truth was that he actually stole it from a bakery, while being invisible. 

“Ah, okay... want a piece, love?” Tom offered, pointing his fork at the cake. “No thank you, it’s all yours, Thomas.” He refused, staring at him with lustful eyes.

Now, the cake wasn’t the only gift he will bestow... Loki thought of giving him an alternate gift... something blissful... yet, _pleasurable._

 _Birthday Sex...yes, exactly..._ He wanted his lover to have the best birthday ever, bestowed by the God of Mischief. Then, Loki sneaked behind Tom and lowered his body, brushing his cool minty breath against the actor’s ear, sending him a shiver down his spine.

“Thomas...darling, would you be willing to accept another gift from me? Hmn?” The trickster purred, licking Tom’s earlobe.

Snuggling closer, Loki nips at one of the actor’s sweet spots located underneath his jawline, beginning to turn him on.

“Ah...” Tom moaned softly, sinking into Loki’s armoured body, pressing his butt against the god’s crotch which was covered with his groin flap. (It’s that long piece of leather across his hip to his left leg)

“Shall I seize that as...yes?” Loki purred again, sliding his fingers down Tom’s chest to his stomach and massaging it. 

“You know, Thomas... it’s your birthday. Tell me anything you wish for me to do... and I shall accept them.” He crooned, pressing kisses on his nape, earning a delighted sigh from Tom. 

“I want you to claim me... _ ~~fuck~~_ me so hard until I can’t walk for days... I want you to make me scream your name... I want you to mark me in any way that you wish... please!”

 The actor begged politely, even if he said ‘please’ in a loud whining tone at his wanton request. Tom will never, ever forget to add his manners after a favor like that. “Accepted.” Loki replied with a soft chuckle. 

With his fingers, he grabs his lover’s chin and pulls him close, kissing him so passionately that Tom turned his body around to press their bodies together, deepening their kiss. Their tongues rolled and danced together, exchanging their low moans and sighs as the heat started to rise between them. Without parting their kiss, the villain loosened Tom’s tie with his long fingers and began to un-button his shirt, dragging his kisses to his naked flesh, making the actor sigh in pleasure. When Loki almost finished un-buttoning him, Tom quickly told him to stop.

“W-wait, are we going to do it in here, the kitchen?” He inquired. 

“Then where do you want to do it in? It’s up to you, pet.” 

“Alright, to the room.” Tom replied. Loki nodded his head and teleported together to the bedroom where they landed immediately on untidy sheets.

After getting used to their surroundings (since the teleportation made them slightly dizzy), Loki used his magic to undress the two more quickly. Once that was done, they pulled their naked bodies together, running their hands along bare skin while lips joined back.

Pushing his pet down, the god took the sheets and placed it mid-way on their bodies, for privacy. “Just so we don’t get cold.” Loki chuckled as he lowered his body on top of the actor. “Now, which way do you want it? This way or... with your back facing me?” He asked with a wide perverted smirk.

“Last one, with my back facing you.” Tom replied. “Nice choice, pet.” Loki said pulling his lover back to his lips. Arousal began to increase as they wrestled their tongues again, the god parts away from him and resumed attacking Tom’s sweet spots on his neck, while the actor tilted his head to the side, giving him more room to nip and suck. 

“Ah, ah, oh please, t-there, Loki,” Tom groaned, tangling his fingers on the god’s long, black hair. Obliging his lover’s request, he moved his mouth to a spot underneath the actor’s chin. A low moan slipped out from Tom’s lips when Loki hit that sensitive area and with a low hum, he dragged his mouth to the upper side of Tom’s neck then licked it, giving him a  bite afterwards.

“O-oh!” He whimpered when Loki finished his love-bite, the same mixtures of pleasure and pain on the spot lingered for a while. 

“You wanted me to mark you in any way... is that correct, darling?” The god purred. Tom gulps and quickly replied with: “Yes, dear.”

Smiling, Loki pushes the actor on the bed, making him land on his stomach. This is it. It’s coming. His request will be granted. He knows this will be the best birthday he ever had. 

“Open your legs,” Loki commanded in a purring voice. Tom obeys and spreads his legs apart while the god came closer behind him. Using his two fingers, he inserted them inside of Tom’s warm, mouth, the intrusion surprising him. “Suck on them.” The god demanded, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly. Although not sure what Loki’s doing, the actor sucked on them with vigorous strength, wanting to please whatever his lover wanted him to do.

“Great job, pet.” The god said, taking his saliva-coated fingers off, “We are almost there, all I need to do is... open you up.”  Inserting his wet fingers inside of that small ring of muscle. 

“Ah!” Tom gasps, feeling the god’s fingers  scissoring his inner walls. At the second thrust, he gasps more loudly. “Ooh, there it is.” The actor heard Loki chuckle softly as he founded that sweet spot. Inserting three fingers, the god continued to open his lover up, teasing his sweet spot now and then, whilst receiving lewd moans from Tom.

After a few more thrusts, he pulled his fingers off, leaving the actor feeling vacant (Tom hated that cold, empty, space) but soon, something more [huge](https://youtu.be/spBtW1dp5Bc) will be taking over his inner walls, again. Loki muttered a spell and suddenly, he felt his entrance slippery with  _lots of lube. “_ You have a nice  _arse,_ Thomas,” Loki smirked, running a finger on Tom’s smooth cheeks.

Before the god went any further, he wrapped an arm around Tom’s chest, holding him lovingly then slowly, he slid his rigid ~~c0Ck~~ between his cheeks, the actor inhaled deeply at the gentle thrust. But that was just only the tip, thrusting in for a second time, the villain went more deeper, pressing Tom’s sweet spot. “Ohh, yes...” He moaned, clenching the sheets tightly.

Humming quietly, Loki started to make his thrusting more faster, while Tom keened and whined uncontrollably underneath. Still slamming into him, the god buried his sweaty face on Tom’s neck, licking the love-bite he gave earlier. 

“Loki, ah, ahh, f-faster, ohh...” The actor pleaded with moans. The god’s mouth curved into a wicked smile and drilled fiercely at his sweet spot, pleasure exploding inside Tom’s body. Even though skin slapping against each other filled the room, the actor can still hear Loki’s soft moans and panting as he fulfilled his special request then suddenly, Tom felt a hand whipping across his cheeks, causing him to whimper.

“W-what was that for?” Tom panted, turning his head to meet his lover’s emerald/azure gaze. (Does this make sense?) 

“Remember, Thomas? I said your arse was nice that I had to whip it...” Loki growled in his ear. Keening was the only reply Tom can say while his lover pounded into his sweet spot over-and-over again.

“Ah, do you want it more faster, darling?” The god purred, biting his ear. “O-oh ~~fuck,~~  yes please, faster!~” He begged wantonly, throwing his head back on Loki’s shoulder. “Accepted, my Pet.” He chuckled, spreading Tom more wider. Once again, Loki  ~~fucked~~  more harder into him, now the actor’s responses became a combination of cries, panting, and keening, making his lover hum approvingly. “Goodness, you look beautiful... _so beautiful.~_ ” Loki purrs, still thrusting deeply inside of him. “T-thank you, L-Loki, ahh, ah,” Tom panted with sighs as he began to rut against his lover.

Moments later, the actor finally came, “LOKI!” He screamed, clenching fistfuls of sheets. “THOMAS!” The god keened, squeezing Tom’s chest with his arm as he came. Loki collapsed on his body, burying his head in short, curly blond hair. Pulling out of his lover, Tom turned his body around to look into that face who looked so much like him.

“Loki... I’m... so speechless. This is the best birthday gift I’ve had from you... thank you very, very much.” The actor said, smiling tenderly. Loki lifts Tom’s hand and brought it to his lips and kisses the back of it. “You’re very welcome, Thomas.” The trickster smiled. Lowering himself, he pressed his lips on Tom’s own and shared a passionate kiss with him. “Happy birthday, pet... I love you very much.” Loki muttered after parting away from him. “I love you too, darling, very much.”  Tom replied, bringing both his hands to cup Loki’s face.

The two stared longingly  at their debauched faces, smiling while doing so, it was really the best birthday Tom has ever had. “Very well, shall we go and finish your cake?” The god asked. “Ehehehe, I would love too, Loki.” The mortal giggled. Using his green-magic again, Loki turned their sticky, nakedness back into their earlier outfits. (Tom’s dress shirt and tie and Loki’s armour from  _The Avengers)_

“Much more better,” The god sighed, lifting the sheets up and swinging his body off the bed. Tom did the same and went to catch up with Loki, interlacing their fingers as they went to the kitchen... to finish the rest of his birthday cake.

**Next Chapter...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo-hoo! Looks like my second attempt at smut has improved! But please, continue to give me advice if it actually sucked... well, anyone one of you. Buuut, if you like it, then that’s great! <3


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Loki decided to do something... ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 28 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! I have exactly two freakin’ days left my dudes/dudettes. I’m almost finished! By the way, I have no idea how to do this so, I’ll go and give memes instead. DON’T KILL ME PLZ!

The mortal and the god did something ridiculous...  **Boom.**

**Just... look at these, please.**

**[Good meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fe/a5/7a/fea57ac7cf4a99bfdcd1cfe455b530f8.jpg) **

**[Meme ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c2/55/f4/c255f420aa7259812fe585ad2f4d3124.jpg) **

**[Hot](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e4/2b/53/e42b53176009fb0144915e1f42f6e084.jpg) **

**[Loki Meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a4/10/b0/a410b01e98ae1d7e491defac14beabf0.jpg) **

**Enjoy!**


	29. Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decided to get something for Tom on Valentine’s Day with big brother Thor. (Does that count with doing something sweet? Like giving a present?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 28 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!! I only have ONE day left, guys. WHOOO! If I finish this fanfic, I’m gonna scoop up some pudding from my fridge and put it inside the freezer until it forms frost. There we go... FROSTPUDDING!! XD Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> And yes, my beginnings suck ;w;

Stores were filled with many red and pink gifts. Chocolate boxes, roses, cards, teddy bears, balloons, anything that relates to Valentine’s Day. Meanwhile up in Asgard, were two people sitting in a couch, discussing about the Midgardian holiday.

“So, what should I get for him, brother?” asked Loki, scanning at a page from his book. (How To Be A Perfect Gentleman) 

“Here, let me see,” Thor said, grabbing the book from the trickster’s hands. “There is a specific section for that...” He added, turning the page. “Ah, here we go... gifts!”

The brothers took a minute to read the page, looking for a good gift idea. “Would that work?” The thunder god suggested, pointing at a picture of bottled wine with a red ribbon around it.

“Wine? Ugh, I detest it.” Loki refused, shaking his head. “Then what? You’re not getting it for yourself, you know.” Thor responded, scanning the paragraph for more suggestions.

“Oh! Bro, I think he will LOVE this. I am sure your Thomas would love it if you gave him a bouquet of roses!” He exclaimed, pointing at a picture of it. “Isn’t it traditional to bestow a thing like that? Oh, whatever... he’s traditional anyway.” Loki shrugged.

“So, that’s the choice you want? Getting him roses?” Thor asked, wanting to be sure about his brother’s decision. “Yes.” He replied firmly. “Let’s go down and get it, Thor.” The god added, getting up from the couch. Thor followed and teleported with Loki to the Bifrost. 

“Where are you princes going to?” Heimdall demanded. 

“Midgard.” The brothers replied. Heimdall nodded his head and opened the gate for them.

* * *

“Now, where do we get it?” Loki said, peering around the streets, they were already dressed in human clothing. (Thor wore a red coat over a grey shirt, also with dark pants while Loki wore his Stuttgart outfit.)  

“A flower boutique of course.” The thunder god grunted, pointing to a shop across the street. “I’ll go and meet you later, Loki.” He said, turning for the other direction. “Hey! Where’re you going?” Loki shouted. “I’m going to buy hair-gel and whey powder!” Thor shouted back. (He already has money)

“Right...” He grumbled, then he walked and crossed the street to the flower shop.

Entering the shop, the god sees many colourful bouquets on buckets, filled with water. He walked along the beautiful flowers and plants until he spotted... red roses. “Oh gods... these are beautiful.” Loki whispered, gazing at it. The god picked up a bouquet and went to the counter so he can purchase it. (With the currency he conjured)

While walking down the streets, he thought of another gift that could greatly impress his Thomas. No, he wasn’t thinking of offering him  _sex_ or anything related to that... Loki knew other things Tom loved... Shakespeare, tennis... pudding. Yes, pudding... his favourite food. Passing by an outdoor bakery, he spots a cup of pudding and steals it, hiding it with magic because he saw his brother striding towards him with a plastic bag on his hand.

“Hey, looks like you’ve got it!” Thor grinned while he admired the roses. “Ehehehe, yes I did, brother!” Loki grinned back. “Very well then, brother. Good luck in charming him with those,” Thor reminded, patting Loki’s shoulder. “I’m going home now, farewell.”  He added, leaving his brother alone. After waving at him, the god teleported infront of Tom’s house, ready to surprise him.

He confidently walked up to the door, taking a deep breath before he knocked. “Oh, the pudding...” Loki muttered, realizing he didn’t took it out yet. After the god conjures the pudding, he lifted a fist and knocked. A few seconds passed and then Tom opened the door with a shocked expression which turned into a smile. 

“Loki... y-you got me... roses? And... pudding?” There was a long pause, the god began to feel disappointed at his lover’s response. Lowering his head down he quietly said: “I’ve thought of offering you a gift... on this day. I should have gotten a better gift...” 

“Hey... I LOVE roses, especially pudding. You don’t need something extraordinary to impress me, darling.” Tom admitted, reaching his hand to cup Loki’s cheek. 

“Really? You...love them? I thought it was too traditional to gift a loved one with flowers and... desserts.” 

“You heard me, Loki. I love roses and pudding and that’s it. You don’t have to give me something extraordinary, at least you have something even though it’s... traditional. And you know, I am traditional.” The mortal insisted, staring into those emerald/azure eyes he loved.  _He’s such a sweetheart at times..._ He randomly thought.

“You are so kind, Thomas even to people like... me.” Loki smiled. “Happy Valentine’s day, my love.” He added as he gave the bouquet of roses and pudding. 

“You too, Loki...” while Tom took his gifts. “I love you.” He quietly said, moving close to the god so the two can share a kiss.

“Thank you so much for the gift, darling.” Tom breathed, parting away from his lover’s lips. “You’re welcome... always remember that you belong to me, pet.” Loki smirked while he pulled Tom for another kiss. “Oh, and I love you too.” He added.

“I love you more.” Tom giggled, tracing a circle on his lover’s chest. “No, I LOVE you more than you do.” Loki chuckled, taking Tom’s hand and lifting it to his lips. “You know, Loki... you can be such a sweetheart at times.” He chuckled back, resting both his hands on the god’s shoulders. 

 _S-sweetheart? Really? Me?_ The god thought surprisingly. Loki never thought of himself as a sweetheart and hearing Tom saying that to him really blew his mind. Really? Loki? A sweetheart? But Tom only said ‘at times’. Well, he’ll still be tender with him, but of course, will keep his ‘original’ personality and traits with him. So Loki only replied with a small smile, not wanting to refuse Tom’s words again.

“Well then, shall we go inside?” He suggested. “Let’s go!” The actor exclaimed. 

**Next Chapter...**


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god and the mortal did something hot together... to kill their boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 30 OF THE ULTIMATE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!! WE HAVE REACHED THE END MY DUDES/DUDETTES!! I really, really hope you had a good time reading this fanfic about my ship or possible OTP. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!
> 
> WARNINGS: SEXUAL CONTENT/SMUT- Yep, my third attempt at smut! They won’t do it on the bed, they’ll do it on the floor and take turns _fucking_ each other. So if you want to see me writing about Bottom!Loki or Top!Tom, here’s the chapter! And also, listen to this https://youtu.be/YA9bOgYYdqs  
>  it’s Rude Boy by Rihanna because the I think the lyrics fits this chapter. If you know what I mean...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and if you have any smut advice then give me it!

“Do you want to try something new, Thomas?” Loki asked, turning his head to look at Tom. Well, looks like it’s another boring day for these two...watching T.V and flirting together was all they did. Tom took a moment about the idea, he knew what the god meant with _something new_ and he can’t wait to see what it is.

Usually, it’s Loki who gives him the pleasure and Tom wanted to return it to him, and those sessions happen rarely. “I would love too.” The actor replied. Not to mention, their _sexual_ desire for each other has grown, and they can’t wait to...  _try it._ “Then let’s go!” taking Loki’s hand and leading him to the bedroom. “Halt.” The god commanded. Tom stopped and stared at him with confusion. “Uh, why?”

 “I know where we should do it, Thomas.” Loki replied, taking him back to the living room. “Here? Where, on the couch?” Tom asked confusingly. “Perhaps we should do it on the floor.” The god replied, lowering his body down while his lover did the same. Then quickly, Loki pulls Tom closer, by the nape and shared a hungry kiss with him. 

Parting his lips slightly, the god forced his tongue inside the actor’s mouth, earning a groan from him when he touches his tongue with his own. He catches Tom’s bottom lip and bit it so hard, earning a loud whimper from him. The god licked his bottom lip clean and moved his mouth to the actor’s jawline while he began undressing him. Tangling his fingers on short curls, he pulls them down, showing the rest of the actor’s neck. “Gods, Thomas, your skin is so soft...” Loki murmured, his hot and cold breath against Tom’s neck like if they were light kisses, making him sigh in pleasure.

Pulling the actor’s slacks and underwear later on, he lent down and licked the pre- ~~come~~  oozing from the  ~~ _tip._~~ “Ohhh...” Tom moaned, sensing his hot and cold mouth around his already hard  ~~member~~. Loki slowly lifts his head up and smirked at him with lustful eyes. “I think you’re ready, darling.” He purred, whilst using his magic, freeing himself from leather and metal. Tom spreads his legs obscenely, his lips curled into a dirty smirk, ready for that  ~~frost giant d*** to fill him up.~~ Oops, I mean for his  ~~c0Ck~~ that will pound into him.

“My, my... someone’s excited...” Loki growled, pumping his rigid member while he moved closer to Tom. Muttering a spell, a bottle of  _lube_ popped out of thin air, he grabbed it and poured some into his hands and applied it everywhere needed. Lifting the actor’s legs up, Loki lent forward and feverishly presses his lips on his thigh then placed Tom’s legs on his shoulders. 

Without a warning or word, the god slipped inside of his entrance. The actor keened at the intrusion and threw his head back, now Loki began to thrust in-and-out slowly, hitting Tom’s sweet spot every time he  ~~fucks~~ in. “Ahh, ah, Loki...” He moaned loudly, digging his nails on his back, but the god grabbed them and pinned Tom’s wrists between his head, he tried freeing his wrists but Loki’s grasp was so strong since he was of course, a superhuman being. (A god, a Jotunn)

 “Ohhh, harder Loki, ahh, ah...” Tom begged wantonly, arching his back from the floor. The god only replied with a hum then proceeded to thrust powerfully into him. Needy cries and moans filled inside the living room as well the sound of skin slapping against each other. “You are so loud...” Loki growled as he lowered his head, kissing Tom’s bleeding lips to quiet him.

“L-Loki... I-I think I’m g-going t-to,” He panted. “You know the drill, Thomas.” The god murmured, burying his face on the crook of his lover’s neck, giving him a love-bite. “You taste delicious, my pet.” He purred once again, earning a broken-moan from Tom. “Looookkkkkiii!” The actor keened, throwing his head back as he came everywhere. (Well, not exactly everywhere) Then shortly, the god came as well, shouting Thomas’ name, falling on top of his lover afterwards.

“Loki, can I finally-“

“Yes, you can, pet.” The god interrupted as he changed his place. Tom positioned himself between Loki’s spread legs, the head of his  _member_ nudged at his entrance.

Conjuring green flames, Loki placed his finger tips on the actor’s shoulders and made him immediately becoming... aroused, especially a sensitive area. “I can’t wait to hear you whimper and scream,” Tom purred, rubbing lots of  _lube_ on his rigid ~~member~~. “Hurry up, Thomas...” Loki demanded. “Patience, love.” He smirked, amused at the other’s impatience. Then slowly, the mortal inserted the tip inside of him, earning a mewl from his lover. Tom went deeper on his second thrust, pressing his tip on that sweet spot.

“Ahhh, Thomas,” Loki moaned, biting his lip. Chuckling softly, the actor gradually made his thrusting a lot more faster, pounding into that sweet spot repeatedly while the god clawed his back, unable to contain the pleasure. “Faster, Thomas, faster, ohhh!” He demanded, followed by a mewling moan. Tom gave a low hum and pounded relentlessly inside him. Lowering his head, he started to nip at Loki’s sweet spots on his bare neck. “Ah, ah, t-there...” He keened, grabbing Tom’s short hair so he can guide him. The actor finds a spot where his jawline and neck meet and licked the soft skin, giving him a love-bite, causing the god to whine.  

“Your neck tastes good,  _pet._ ” Tom purred, bringing out ‘pet’ in a growling tone. (Loki frowned at him for being called pet, because he is the only one who calls him that) “I’ve never seen you like this for a very long time...” He continued, staring hungrily at him. (It’s been a while since Tom ~~fucked~~ him. It happens rarely) “Only I, should utter that word, mortal.” Loki hissed, making Tom smirk.

“Faster, darling?” dragging his kisses down the god’s jawline and neck, but moaning was the only reply. Taking that as a yes, he drilled fiercely inside his lover, torturing that sweet spot over-and-over again, which sent incredible pleasure inside Loki’s body. “Ah, ah, T-Thomas, I-I’m going t-to-“ He panted while he started rocking his hips against Tom. “I want to hear you scream my name, Loki.” The actor crooned, pressing kisses on his neck. Then finally, the god came ~~~~everywhere. (Not exactly everywhere)

“Thhooommmaaass!” He shouted, arching his back from the floor. “Looookkkiii!” Tom howled as he came moments later. They panted heavily for minutes then the actor pulled out slowly and fell on top of his beloved god. “I love you,” Tom breathed, resting his head on Loki’s chest. “I love you too, pet.” He replied, stroking his lover’s short curly hair. “I guess we couldn’t walk for days then...” Tom chuckled. “But it was fun, Thomas.” Loki chuckled back. Tom nodded his head. “Of course it was, Loki!” He smiled, reaching for his cheek so he can caress it, Loki sighs at his gentle touch.

Pulling Tom more closer, the two kissed passionately, their chests pressed together while their breaths mingled. “You’re mine, Thomas.” Loki growled possessively though the actor can still hear the love in that silky voice of his. “I’m yours, truly yours.” Tom muttered. They stared at each other longingly while smiling, their faces now looked debauched and blissful, thanks to their  ~~fucking.~~  “Come, let’s go and get dressed.” Loki said, using his magic to bring their clothes/armour back also cleaning the sticky mess. They stood up and walked to the bedroom, talking along the way. 

**The End...**

**Hey, don’t be sad, I got memes!**

 [If Loki was a singer/rapper](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b8/ad/d8/b8add8774c663bcebd86176450f0f0f4.jpg)

[Lucius BOI](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2d/54/2e/2d542e475206ce1b2d2fe7d588f5127f.jpg)

[Another Loki Meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/58/f2/99/58f2993ad0465398579d14cae7991eae.jpg)

[Sherlock meme](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/42/02/2f/42022f4b06a8f8da823e1037deef0932.jpg)

[LOKI’D](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b9/52/e6/b952e6af6277f64062234a21522372ff.jpg)

[I don’t know what to put here](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/af/06/6f/af066f7665a0d8392b85830b2b64eac9.jpg)

[Donnie Trump](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4c/32/97/4c3297393a989b7e5047d53dafea555e.jpg)

[Trump](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0a/14/c0/0a14c0c287e1c2d84477a7ff7b38d2fa.jpg)

[Old Spice Commercial ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8b/3a/8b/8b3a8b17ddc86723278dc55b17877c3f.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic my dudes/dudettes! ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)
> 
>  
> 
> _I know this is very late but I just noticed something... I made this fanfic too lovey-dovey XD So I bet some of you may cringe, lol. I’m just clarifying it._


End file.
